Ici, je t'ai gardé
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Les maraudeurs entrent en septième année, fiers et conquérants. James aime Lily, Remus lutte contre ses démons, Sirius fait de la vie de Snivellus un enfer, Peter a un secret... mais tapi dans l'ombre, Lucius a une mission...


**Genre** : Drame, romance et un peu d'humour (la fin des personnages est la même que dans les livres de JKR donc pas de surprise...)

**Rating **: M

**Pairing **: RL/LM (mon premier...)

**Ceci est un slash EXPLICITE contenant deux lemons EXPLICITES, à bon entendeur...**

**C'est ma première fic sur les maraudeurs, je n'en suis pas tellement satisfaite mais je la poste quand même... je dois être maso... lol**

Septième année : le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, le prestige, la popularité, autant d'opportunités s'insinuaient déjà dans leurs esprits de jeunes hommes tourmentés par leurs hormones jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en souviennent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rappellent : ils avaient déjà tout parce qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, non, non, non, ils étaient : les MARAUDEURS, séduisants, intelligents, populaires et drôles !

Les quatre vigoureux jeunes hommes s'avançaient conquérants dans le train qu'ils considéraient désormais comme leur et ce, pour la dernière année. A l'extérieur, la pluie battait les vitres et les températures avaient chuté considérablement. Une épaisse brume nappait l'horizon et la masse grisâtre de nuages se renforçait d'heure en heure.

- Par ici ! Cria James. Le compartiment est vide !

Ils hissèrent leurs malles à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, puis Sirius se précipita pour fermer la porte, ils avaient quelques affaires sérieuses à régler avant d'arriver : Sirius pensait avoir trouvé le moyen d'échapper à Filch et surtout, il avait, pendant ses vacances chez James, développé une obsession pour Mrs Norris, il savait exactement de quelle manière il procéderait pour la kidnapper et il s'en délectait à l'avance : Filch ne s'en relèverait pas ! Mais Sirius interrompit son mouvement et donna à coup de coude à James qui s'était approché. Le regard de James s'illumina à l'instant :

- Hey Evans, aller, dis-moi à quel point je t'ai manqué cet été ! Interpella-t-il.

- Autant qu'un veracrasse dans une pomme empoisonnée Potter ! Rétorqua-t-elle impassible.

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

- Tu vois Padfoot, je te l'avais dit, elle est folle de moi !

- Pas le moindre doute Jamesie ! Confirma Sirius.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel alors que Remus lui adressait un sourire timide et compatissant tout en quittant le compartiment.

- Où tu vas Moony ? Appela Sirius.

- Réunion de préfet ! Lança Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules puis retourna son attention vers son ami :

- Alors où en étions-nous Evans ? Demanda James d'une voix qu'il voulait séductrice.

- Probablement entre le moment où tu m'inviterais à la prochaine sortie à Hogsmead et celui où je te giflerai Potter, comme tous les ans ! Ironisa-t-elle à peine.

- Oh Evans, tu me fais de la peine, répondit-il d'une voix faussement douloureuse, j'attends ce moment avec la même impatience tous les ans ! Autant que celui où tu te jetteras sur moi ! Osa-t-il.

- C'est une chance que tu sois si patient alors parce que mets-toi bien dans la tête que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Maintenant circulez, vous bouchez le couloir tous les deux ! Intima-t-elle de sa voix la plus sévère.

James lui fit un sourire ravageur alors que Sirius refermait la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit James affalé sur la banquette plus maussade que jamais.

Ils entendirent le chariot de confiserie s'approcher et Peter se leva précipitamment pour le poursuivre comme un dératé, laissant la porte du compartiment grande ouverte…

- Aller, Prongs, ce n'est qu'une fille ! Encouragea Sirius.

- Non tu ne comprends pas Padfoot ! Ce n'est pas qu'une fille ! C'est La fille ! Je le sais, je le sens ! Quand je la vois, je ne me contrôle plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à la fin ?!!! S'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas juste une fille que je veux mettre dans mon lit, qu'elle me plaît vraiment ! Je l'aime Padfoot ! J'ai tout essayé mais elle ne me verra jamais autrement que comme un gosse de riche sans cœur et arrogant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Se lamenta-t-il désespéré.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains alors que Sirius lui tapotait maladroitement le dos.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais tenter de prouver ce que tu dis au lieu de jouer les arrogants tombeurs irrésistibles ! Répondit une voix trop familière.

James leva la tête brusquement et son teint devint aussi livide que celui d'un vampire à la gueule de bois carabinée :

- Li… Lily… je… tu… mais… puis le gosse de riche sans cœur et arrogant reprit ses droits… Je savais que tu me trouvais irrésistible ! Affirma-t-il un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus avant de murmurer :

- C'est sans espoir ! Vous feriez mieux de trouver quelque chose de constructif à faire ! N'oubliez pas que cette année nous sommes en septième année, c'est à nous de montrer l'exemple. Reprit-elle plus fermement.

- Quelque chose de constructif hein Evans ? Fit mine de réfléchir Sirius. Aller viens Prongs, on va s'amuser un peu avec Snivellus !

- Potter ! Ne t'avise pas de toucher à Severus ! Je te préviens, quoique tu fasses je le saurais ! Menaça Lily.

- Et si je ne fais que regarder, ça ne compte pas ! Se défendit James.

- Potter ! Réprimanda Lily.

Il soupira théâtralement avant de se résigner et de se rasseoir sur la banquette alors que Peter revenait de sa course poursuite derrière le chariot de friandises aussi chargé qu'un baudet.

Lily se rendit à sa réunion de préfet tandis que Sirius reprenait sa place auprès de James.

- Cette fille te rendra dingue Jamesie ! Commenta-t-il.

- Ouais, je sais ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle ! Se lamenta-t-il encore.

Pour lui changer les idées, Sirius entama une discussion sur la composition de la nouvelle équipe de quidditch et James ne manqua pas l'occasion d'essayer une nouvelle fois de le convaincre de se joindre à l'équipe. Sirius avait toujours refusé prétextant qu'il ne tiendrait jamais la route face aux règles strictes qu'impliquait un entraînement quotidien.

- Je ne sais pas Prongs… trop de contraintes, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Protesta-t-il.

- Aller, Padfoot, insista James, tu es un très bon joueur, pourquoi tu ne veux pas intégrer l'équipe ? Tu ferais un excellent gardien ! Et puis, taquina James, c'est bien aussi pour les filles…

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour les avoir toutes à mes pieds ! Se gaussa Sirius.

Peter quant à lui ne participait pas à la conversation et ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, la main droite crispée sur son avant bras gauche, il semblait ailleurs.

- Alors Wormtail, et ces vacances ? Demanda James.

- Oh ! Comme…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors que Peter allait répondre et Sirius sauta sur Remus faisant s'effondrer ce dernier sur la banquette. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que Remus tentait de le déloger de lui :

- Paddy, ce que tu peux être gamin parfois !

- Alors Moony, quels sont les ordres ? Demanda le dit Paddy dans une parfaite imitation du petit soldat.

Paddy était l'affectueux diminutif qu'utilisait parfois James mais Remus avait pris l'habitude de le nommer ainsi.

- Oh eh bien, tu connais Dumbledore, fit-il singeant les gestes amples que les trois autres jeunes hommes reconnurent comme ceux du directeur Hogwarts, l'unité entre les maisons en période critique, le respect des règles en toutes circonstances, la conduite exemplaire des préfets, et surtout il m'a confié une importante mission…

En ces temps plus que périlleux, Dumbledore exhortait les élèves à rester soudés, et par mesure de sécurité, il se déplaçait lui-même avec les élèves à bord du train. Il restait à ce jour celui que Lord Voldemort craignait le plus, et protéger la nouvelle génération était capital pour le directeur.

James se rapprocha de son ami, intrigué.

- Et quelle est cette O combien importante mission Messire Moony ? Railla Sirius effectuant une drôle de courbette devant son ami.

- Vous assagir voyons… quelle autre ??? Demanda Remus sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ah ! S'exclama Sirius, si ce n'est que ça ! Et il sauta de plus belle sur son ami, se retrouvant cette fois sur les fesses grâce à un sort bien placé de Remus.

Et tous partirent dans un éclat de rire.

Ils arrivèrent à Hogwarts dans de très bonnes dispositions. La cérémonie de répartition se déroula sans encombre et le banquet était aussi magnifique qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Alors que toutes les maisons regagnaient leurs dortoirs, on entendit distinctement la voix de Sirius :

- Alors Snivellus ? Ton bras gauche ne te démange pas trop ?

- Black ! Cracha Severus. Tu n'es qu'un immonde cafard répugnant ! Pas étonnant que ta propre famille t'ait renié !

Sirius dégaina sa baguette en un éclair mais Severus le tenait déjà en respect.

- Paddy, murmura Remus, aller viens, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tout ce que tu gagneras c'est une semaine de retenue !

- Et une intense satisfaction Moony ! Une intense satisfaction ! Répondit-il tout en défiant Severus du regard.

- Messieurs ! Interpella MacGonagall. Veuillez regagner vos dortoirs immédiatement à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que vos maisons respectives ne commencent l'année avec un nombre négatif de point !

Les deux jeunes hommes rangèrent leurs baguettes mais tous deux savaient bien que ce n'était que partie remise.

- James Potter ! Eclata Lilly. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

- Qu… quoi ? Mais je… je n'ai rien fait ! S'indigna James. Et puis de toute façon comment oses-tu encore le défendre après ce qu'il a dit !

Et pour une fois, James avait fait mouche et il le regretta instantanément lorsqu'il vit ses si beaux yeux verts s'assombrir :

- Tu ne comprends rien Potter ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix anormalement posée.

Ils regagnèrent finalement tous leurs dortoirs, James au plus bas, Sirius tentant vainement de lui apporter un semblant de réconfort, Remus compatissant et Peter, distrait.

Le lendemain, les quatre gryffindors commenceraient leur nouvelle et dernière année scolaire et comme tous les ans, ils commenceraient par un double cours de Potions avec les Slytherins.

_Flash Back :_

_Quelques jours plus tôt :_

_Le Serpent était confortablement installé sur sa parodie de trône caressant distraitement la tête blafarde et fourbe de Nagini. La pièce était la plus froide de tout le manoir et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le goût particulier du Maître de maison, disons plutôt que sa seule présence suffirait à faire du Sahara un désert de glace._

_Lucius posa un genou à terre alors que le Maître s'adressait à lui :_

_- Lucius, tu t'es révélé un dévoué serviteur jusqu'à présent mais la mission que je vais te confier aujourd'hui déterminera où va réellement ta loyauté._

_- Ma loyauté vous est toute acquise Maître ! Assura-t-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête._

_- J'en serai seul juge, Lucius. Maintenant va, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, observe-le, traque-le, soumet-le s'il le faut, mais ramène-le moi ! Intima-t-il d'une voix froide et d'un ton mielleux._

_- Oui Maître._

_Il inclina la tête une dernière fois et transplana. Sa mission pouvait commencer, il avait déjà tout prévu._

_Fin du flash back._

♦♦♦

- Aller les gars ! Debout ! S'écria Remus.

Remus était toujours le premier debout et le dernier couché. Il avait déjà pris sa douche comme en témoignaient ses cheveux encore humides et se faisait toujours un plaisir de réveiller ses camarades de dortoir juste un peu plus tôt que prévu…

Un grognement mécontent s'échappa des draps de James tandis que Sirius menaça l'importun des pires sévices avant de rabattre la couverture au dessus de sa tête.

- Oh aller, vous ne voulez quand même pas être en retard votre premier jour ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Un autre grognement suivi d'un : « tu le tiens et je le torture » se fit entendre mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de réagir les deux gryffindors avaient bondi hors de leur lit et plaqué leur ami au sol. James tenait le trouble fête fermement pendant que Sirius tentait de l'assommer à coup d'oreiller que Remus essayait de dévier de ses pieds.

Lorsque tout ce petit monde se fut enfin calmé, Sirius et James étaient horriblement en retard et Remus s'occupa de faire leurs sacs pendant qu'ils filaient sous la douche.

Il avait une petite mine ce matin-là, ses pupilles rehaussées de ces iris de cuivre dorées aux reflets verts parsemées d'ambre étaient étrangement dilatées, ses joues étaient creusées et son teint était quelque peu blafard si ce n'était ces ombres profondes sous ses yeux brillants. Remus restait néanmoins un magnifique jeune homme, de belle stature à la musculature fine et travaillée, les cheveux lui tombant négligemment sur les yeux, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas autant de charme que Sirius et James mais ses atouts n'étaient pas non plus négligeables.

Lorsque tous furent enfin prêts, James demanda :

- Quelqu'un a vu Wormtail ce matin ?

Les deux gryffindors se tournèrent automatiquement vers Remus qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était déjà plus là ! J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être parti aux cuisines…

- Celui-là, commença James, quand il aura fini de s'empiffrer ! Il finira par se rendre malade !

Les deux autres acquiescèrent lorsque soudain le regard prédateur de Sirius se tourna vers Remus :

- Mais dis donc Moony, ce ne serait pas la pleine lune ce soir ?

Remus hocha timidement la tête. Il n'avait jamais été fier d'être un loup garou et il s'était senti tellement flatté que ses amis apprennent à devenir animagus rien que pour l'accompagner. Jamais il ne leur avait rappelé quel soir était la pleine lune, bien entendu ils pouvaient le voir sur son visage, mais Remus savait bien que c'était le genre de chose auxquelles ses trois meilleurs amis faisaient attention et il les en remerciait pour cela. Pour avoir été là pour lui, sans qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin de le leur demander.

- Ouh !!! Je sens bien qu'on va s'amuser ! Continua Sirius.

- Il ne faudra pas oublier de passer à la cuisine et prendre de quoi se ravitailler ! Rappela James.

- Pitié Prongs ! Tu ne vas pas me faire encore porter cette affreuse pochette de fourrure, je ressemble à un Saint Bernard avec ce truc ! Se plaignit Sirius.

- D'abord Padfoot, s'offusqua James, je te signale que cette affreuse pochette de fourrure était ton cadeau à Noël dernier et en plus elle se camouffle à merveille dans ta fourrure ! Commenta-t-il taquin.

- Mon cadeau de Noël dernier…. Marmonna Sirius… je t'avais dit que je voulais des places pour la prochaine coupe du monde quidditch, pas une pochette en fourrure !

- Tu me brises le cœur ! Annonça James une main en travers de sa poitrine et des yeux faussement larmoyant.

Remus roula des yeux avant de presser ses deux amis hors du dortoir, s'ils courraient, ils n'auraient que dix minutes de retard.

♦♦♦

- Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que vous soyez en retard à votre premier cours de l'année ? Interpella le professeur de potions.

- Parce que ce ne serait pas correct de déroger à la tradition que nous avons mise sept ans à établir ? Proposa Sirius alors que la classe éclatait d'un rire sonore.

Le professeur Slughorn réprima lui-même un fou rire alors qu'il intimait le silence à la classe.

- Prenez place messieurs et en silence je vous prie. Il va sans dire que je vous ôte…

- Cinq points chacun pour votre retard et que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Termina James en imitant la voix de son professeur.

- Bien Monsieur Potter, vous m'avez l'air d'excellente humeur ce matin, j'ose espérer qu'une semaine de retenue n'entamera en rien votre enthousiasme ! Chantonna presque gaiement Slughorn.

La classe s'esclaffa une fois de plus alors que James faisait la moue.

- Mr Lupin, commenta encore joyeusement le professeur, vous aviez pour mission de les assagir mais malgré tous vos efforts, je dois vous annoncer que ce n'est pas un franc succès…

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Remus, Professeur ! Défendit automatiquement James.

- Il a raison Professeur, poursuivit Sirius, c'est notre faute à James et moi !

- Vous avez là de très bons amis Monsieur Lupin, deux précieux amis… commenta rêveusement le professeur.

Remus eut un regard plein de gratitude envers ses deux amis et prit place promptement.

- Bien, reprit le professeur, comme je le disais, cette année j'ai requis la présence d'un assistant…

Sirius et James étaient à moitié affalés sur leur table, Sirius reprenait péniblement la fin de la nuit que Remus avait si honteusement interrompu alors que James griffonnait L.E. sur la table. Remus quant à lui ressentait un profond malaise, il mettait cela sur le compte de la fatigue due à son état mais il sentait pourtant bien que c'était différent. Puis il croisa un regard. Un regard qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis cinq années, un regard perçant et glacial qui n'avait manqué à personne à Hogwarts, un regard machiavélique et profond, un regard hypnotisant et dangereux.

Il se pencha vers Peter assis à côté de lui :

- Hey Wormtail ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-il désignant l'intrus d'un signe de tête sans toutefois le lâcher du regard comme s'il craignait une attaque surprise.

Peter haussa les épaules, il semble qu'il n'ait pas écouté non plus ce qui se disait. Remus sentant toujours le poids de ce regard sur lui décida de se concentrer sur ce que disait Slughorn.

- … Donc pour toutes les raisons que je viens d'évoquer, Mr Malfoy, ici présent, que certains d'entre nous connaissent pour l'avoir côtoyé lorsqu'il était lui-même à Hogwarts, jouera le rôle de mon assistant cette année.

Des murmures de contestations s'élevèrent parmi les Gryffindors alors que les Slytherins le regardaient avec respect mêlé d'une certaine crainte.

- … Monsieur Malfoy est lui-même diplômé de Hogwarts et a eu l'opportunité d'approfondir l'art délicat des potions. Je tiens, pendant toute la durée du séjour de Mr Malfoy dans ces murs… son regard se braqua sans ambiguïté vers James et Sirius… à ce qu'il soit traité avec la même déférence due aux professeurs. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. Il hocha la tête en direction de James et Sirius. Donc, Lucius jouira des mêmes droits qu'un professeur et s'occupera de la classe lors de mes absences, il corrigera aussi quelques devoirs et m'assistera dans mes cours. Lucius, je pense que vous devriez particulièrement bien vous entendre avec Messieurs Snape et Lupin et Melle Evans, ils sont tous trois excellents en potions.

Lucius hocha la tête en direction de Severus, et ne masqua pas son dégoût lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent vers Lily mais il ne daigna même pas adresser un regard à Remus.

Un murmure d'indignation retentit dans la classe alors que Lucius restait impassible.

- Bien je crois que nous en avons terminé avec les annonces officielles, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur le premier cours de l'année…

Le cours commença mais chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

A la fin du cours, les murmures avaient repris.

Lily rangeait ses affaires et James l'observait d'un air absent lorsqu'il vit Severus s'approcher d'elle, il serra les poings.

- Lily, s'il te plaît…

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Severus ! Objecta-t-elle fermement.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Continua-t-il.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses ! Riposta-t-elle.

- Mais ça fait deux ans Lily ! Se défendit-il.

- Ce sont des mots qu'on n'oublie pas facilement… dit-elle le regard triste… surtout quand…

Severus détourna les yeux, il savait bien ce qu'elle allait dire. C'était des mots qu'on n'oubliait pas facilement lorsqu'ils venaient de personnes proches, d'amis, c'était des mots que des amis ne diraient jamais.

- Lily si tu savais comme… commença-t-il…

Mais James s'était approché.

- Hey, Snivellus, laisse là tranquille ! Attaqua James.

- On ne t'a rien demandé Potter ! Cracha-t-il.

James dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de Severus articulant chaque mot entre ses mâchoires pourtant crispées.

- J'ai.dit.laisse.là.tranquille !

- Potter, ça suffit ! Intima Lily. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Potter ? Défia Severus, un rictus presque sadique aux lèvres.

- Severus ! Ne joue pas à ce jeu là ! Avertit Lily.

- Oui, Severus, ne joue pas à ce jeu là ! Railla James avec hargne.

Severus serrait sa baguette si fort dans sa main que quelques gouttes de sang perlaient au bord de ses doigts. Il leva sa baguette et James recula d'un pas prêt à se défendre.

- SECTUM…

- Severus ! Cria Lily.

Elle se rappelait de ce sort dont il lui avait parlé, un sort puissant et dangereux, un sort de magie noire, un sort de mort, et n'hésita pas à se dresser entre Severus et James pour parer le sort de son propre corps. Severus s'arrêta immédiatement pour ne pas la blesser, James, dans la même intention, la projeta violemment sur le sol.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent sur elle alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement.

- Lily ! Firent les deux ennemis.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS !!! Hurla-t-elle ivre de rage.

Elle se maintenait le bras qui semblait douloureux. Remus se précipita sur elle alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers eux.

- Aller viens Lily, invita Remus, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Lucius alerté par les cris.

Personne ne souffla mot, Sirius avait observé la scène encourageant silencieusement James dans cette bataille pour l'honneur, Peter se cachait derrière lui et Severus observait Lily, la mine déconfite.

- Eh bien, j'attends ! S'impatienta Lucius.

Il croisa le regard de Remus qui gardait lui aussi le silence.

- Lupin ? C'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il indifférent.

Remus hocha la tête et Lucius continua :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une petite altercation, commença Remus mal à l'aise, rien de grave ! Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Lucius allait ajouter quelque chose mais Remus s'effondra, inconscient sur le sol.

- Remus ! Cria Sirius. James aide-moi ! Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Lucius.

- Il est malade ! Mentit Sirius.

- Bien je vous accompagne. Dit calmement Lucius.

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie ils furent accueillis par les cris de Madame Pomfresh.

- Oh par Merlin ! Pauvre petit ! Mr Potter, allez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore !

James courut aussi vite qu'il le put et revint avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien, dit-il son éternel sourire bienveillant dégoulinant de ses lèvres, ça ne m'a pas l'air très sérieux.

- Ce petit a besoin de repos Professeur ! S'emporta l'infirmière puis elle se radoucit en regardant Lily, asseyez-vous ma petite je vais vous soigner ça en un clin d'œil.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point Pompom, notre jeune ami doit se reposer. Répondit le directeur.

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si l'histoire était réglée. Alors maintenant sortez tous ! Ordonna-t-elle. Vous pouvez rester bien sur ma petite ! Adressa-t-elle à Lily.

- Non ! Nous voulons rester avec Remus ! Protesta Sirius déterminé.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de laisser notre jeune ami se reposer. Vous pourrez venir le voir demain matin. Enjoignit Dumbledore.

Les jeunes hommes n'eurent d'autres choix que d'obtempérer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Lucius.

- La fatigue… Répondit évasivement Dumbledore.

- C'est le premier jour de l'année, Professeur ! Objecta Lucius.

- Oui Mr Malfoy mais Remus est quelqu'un de très passionné…

Devant la moue dubitative de Lucius, Dumbledore rusa :

- Et comment s'est passé ce premier jour Mr Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Dumbledore n'était pas dupe, il était parfaitement conscient de l'inclination qu'avait Lucius pour la magie noire, mais en le gardant à Hogwarts, il espérait, comme l'éternel optimiste qu'il avait toujours été, le faire dévier de sa route, ou au pire des cas, limiter les dégâts.

♦♦♦

Quelques semaines plus tard, le tout Hogwarts était en effervescence alors que Gryffindor avait gagné le premier match de quidditch de la saison.

C'était un dimanche et les températures étaient très fraîches même pour un mois d'octobre.

Après le match, James n'était pas allé se doucher avec les autres mais il avait enfourché son balai et s'exerçait à quelques figures aussi brillantes que périlleuses.

Lily ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis deux semaines et elle ne répondait même plus aux pics qu'il lui lançait, il avait bien pensé à des excuses mais il lui en faudrait bien plus que cela pour l'amadouer.

- JAMES !!! Cria Sirius.

Mais James était bien trop haut pour ne serait-ce que s'apercevoir de la présence de ses amis. Sirius attendit donc avec Remus.

- Il est vraiment malheureux. Commenta Sirius.

- Ecoute Paddy, il ne l'a pas volé cette fois ! Combien de fois ne vous ai-je pas dit de le laisser tranquille !

La voix de Remus était posée mais Sirius connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour discerner la note de reproche dans sa voix.

- Mais Moony, je ne peux pas ! C'est viscéral ! Et en plus, il est bizarre, je… Il hésita à finir sa phrase… je crois qu'il nous suit. Termina-t-il en baissant le ton.

- Mais pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille Paddy ! Demanda-t-il roulant déjà des yeux.

- Tu sais depuis… enfin depuis cet incident…

- Tu veux dire depuis le jour où j'ai failli le tuer ? Demanda-t-il amer.

- Non arrête Moony, tu n'y étais pour rien ! Cette fois c'était vraiment ma faute ! Je sais que j'ai été stupide ! S'accabla-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Heureusement que James était là !

Sirius baissa la tête, toujours honteux. C'est vrai qu'il haïssait Severus mais tuer n'était certainement pas ce qu'il voulait, pas avec l'abjecte famille qu'il avait eue.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa Remus. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Oh mais tu aurais pourtant tous les droits de le dire ! Peut-être… il marqua une pause alors que Remus l'interrogeait du regard… peut-être que je ne suis pas à ma place à Gryffindor, peut-être que je suis comme eux, peut-être qu'ils ont raison et que j'ai ça dans le sang…

- Et peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de dire des idioties aussi grosses que l'imbécile que tu es ! Rétorqua fermement Remus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Paddy ! Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire !

Sirius lui sourit et marmonna :

- Je suis un imbécile alors heureusement que je suis beau comme un Dieu !

Remus ricana et sur ces dernières paroles, James les rejoignit et descendit de son balai.

- Je vais aller la voir ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais tout lui dire !

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Je vais lui dire tout, sans sourire ravageur, sans pic, sans blague, juste James.

- Juste James ? Demanda Sirius.

James hocha fermement la tête.

- Que Merlin et toute sa descendance nous viennent en aide ! Soupira Sirius.

- Bon je dois y aller ! Dit soudain Remus en se levant.

- Où tu vas Moony ? Demanda James.

- Le professeur Slughorn a dit qu'il voulait me voir !

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas au juste, il n'a rien dit mais tu sais lui et ses idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres !

♦♦♦

Remus se dirigeait lentement vers les cachots, son écharpe gryffindor flottait dans l'air alors que le vent froid lui fouettait le visage. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir Slughorn et il n'appréciait que très moyennement la présence de Malfoy à cet entretien.

Il trouva finalement la porte de la salle de classe et frappa.

- Entrez. Retentit la voix distante et glaciale qu'il reconnut comme celle de Malfoy.

Il n'avait que très peu connu Lucius Malfoy, il était déjà en cinquième année lorsque lui et les maraudeurs intégrèrent Hogwarts pourtant du peu qu'il se souvienne, Lucius Malfoy était un être vil, perfide et manipulateur. Tous ceux qui avaient un jour eu affaire à lui l'avaient regretté. Il avait toujours eu cette cour lui tournant autour, et cet instinct de séducteur dont il avait pleinement conscience et savait jouer avec science. Il était respecté et craint parce qu'il était cruel.

Tous connaissaient son penchant pour la magie noire, il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas et si personne n'avait pu prouver qu'une marque hideuse garnissait son avant bras gauche, tous en étaient persuadés.

Lucius Malfoy était un sang pur et en tant que tel, avait tous les attributs inhérents à ceux qui en faisaient une obsession : l'orgueil, l'arrogance, la suffisance. Malfoy n'avait qu'une certitude : tous lui étaient inférieurs et il ne se dispensait pas de répandre cette vérité trafiquée pourtant son apparence contrastait avec ce qu'il laissait entrevoir.

Ses longs cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient les épaules, sa peau était très pâle et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'orage, un gris bleu tourmenté, une couleur argent aux reflets liquides de mercure qui en faisait rêver beaucoup. Si ses yeux exprimaient une totale indifférence, ils pouvaient aussi être très expressifs. Lucius était grand et élancé et ses larges épaules s'harmonisaient à la perfection à son cou bien dessiné. Il ressemblait aux nymphes, aux superbes créatures mythiques ornant les vitraux des salles de bains de préfets mais il n'avait rien de pur, il était simplement beaucoup trop beau pour cela.

Il parcourut rapidement la classe des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été convié. Lily et Severus étaient là aussi.

- Mr Lupin, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Encore toutes mes félicitations pour votre victoire, votre maison doit être en liesse.

Remus ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe mais tout Hogwarts savait bien que les victoires des gryffindors étaient fêtées plus que dignement.

Il sourit largement à la mention de la victoire pour ne s'attirer que la moue dégoûtée de Severus et le plus profond dédain de Lucius. Lily quant à elle évitait de trop se réjouir, après tout c'était James qui avait fait remporter la victoire à son équipe.

- La soirée s'annonce très bonne effectivement ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre énigmatique.

- J'en suis sûr, j'en suis sûr, Monsieur Lupin. Bien, reprit-il plus sérieux, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir tous les trois.

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent.

- Il se trouve que vous êtes mes trois meilleurs élèves…

Il regarda les trois jeunes gens, leur laissant le temps d'apprécier le compliment. Et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire : Lily affichait un sourire radieux et Slughorn pouvait lire la profonde gratitude dans ses yeux. Bien qu'elle soit muggle, elle était douée dans absolument toutes les matières et elle travaillait beaucoup dans ce sens mais elle respectait particulièrement et inexplicablement l'opinion du professeur Slughorn, le fait qu'il soit le directeur de maison des Slytherin y était-il pour quelque chose ?

Il vit également Severus lever le menton, Severus était fier, il était brillant et il le savait, il avait travaillé pour cette reconnaissance qui lui revenait de droit mais plus que tout, ses aptitudes naturelles pour les potions étaient parfois effrayantes.

Puis il se tourna vers Remus, ce bon vieux Lupin, Slughorn devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce petit. Remus avait baissé la tête et une délicate teinte carmine ornait ses joues. Remus était doué lui aussi mais contrairement aux deux autres, il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience et si on lui faisait remarqué, il démentait virulemment, mentalement ou de vive voix.

Mais Slughorn n'était pas le seul à l'observer.

- … donc étant moi-même Maître des Potions, j'ai l'ambition particulièrement égoïste qu'au moins l'un de vous trois puissent un jour devenir mon apprenti, vous guider dans ce noble métier. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai que vous assistiez Lucius dans les préparations de potions que je lui donnerai. Certaines potions sont pour l'infirmerie, d'autres sont… plus personnelles, dirons-nous, certaines sont d'un niveau bien supérieur à la septième année mais je suis convaincu que cela ne vous arrêtera pas. Je ne tolèrerai aucun refus, il serait tellement dommage de gâcher de si grandes aptitudes. Dans le cas où vous vous prendriez au jeu, je suis sûr que Lucius sera ravi de vous assister dans vos expérimentations.

Un large sourire fendait son visage alors que le regard de glace de Lucius ne laissait aucun doute sur le faible degré d'appréciation si l'un deux avait l'idée saugrenue de ne serait-ce que penser à expérimenter.

Il ne perdait pas de vue sa mission et il savait que celle-ci serait l'ultime mission.

- Bien je vous laisse régler les détails avec Monsieur Malfoy. Termina-t-il joyeusement.

Il quitta la pièce alors que les jeunes gens se dévisageaient non sans une certaine animosité.

- Bien, finissons-en.

La voix de Lucius claqua dans l'air comme un fouet sur du métal et les trois élèves sursautèrent.

Il devait la jouer fine et il le savait parfaitement ou sa mission échouerait et il mourrait.

- Je ne veux aucun de vous dans mes jambes et certainement pas les trois en même temps ! Vous serez obligé de m'assister, le mot lui écorchant visiblement la gorge, pour un minimum de trois heures étant donné que certaines des potions prennent un temps considérable à préparer. Severus, tu pourras venir le lundi, tu resteras après le cours de Slughorn et la mud… euh… Evans c'est ça ?

Lily hocha la tête non sans avoir très bien compris ce que Lucius allait dire. Son regard se vissa à celui de Severus l'espace d'un instant mais il baissa les yeux.

- Bien Evans vous pourrez venir le mercredi, je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas cours le mercredi après midi, exact ?

- Exact. Répondit lentement Lily. Le mercredi passait de son jour préféré au pire jour de la semaine en un quart de seconde.

Tout son être protestait vigoureusement contre cette violation de son emploi du temps, et cette rébellion n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec le fait qu'elle se retrouvait toujours dans les parages du terrain de quidditch pendant l'entraînement de l'équipe des rouge et or.

- Quant à vous Lupin, vous pourrez venir le vendredi soir après vos cours.

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge, s'attirant un regard noir de Lucius.

- Hum… il se trouve que le vendredi soir je donne des cours de rattrapage aux premières années en défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Dumbledore…

- Soit ! Coupa sèchement Lucius. Vous viendrez après vos cours.

Remus détourna le regard, rougit quelque peu et s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge dans un signe évident de malaise.

- Eh bien, mes devoirs de préfets… je… j'ai… une ronde à faire le vendredi soir…

- Bon sang Lupin ! S'emporta Lucius vous participez au concours de l'élève le plus altruiste de l'année ! Vous viendrez après votre ronde à moins que les bébés phoques vous attendent en antarctique ! Railla-t-il. Fin de la discussion !

Remus détourna le regard tandis que Lily et Severus quittèrent la pièce. Il s'approcha du bureau de Slughorn où Lucius avait pris place et commençait à corriger quelques devoirs.

- Quel genre de potions est-ce que nous allons préparer ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Vous avez entendu Slughorn, il me semble ! Rétorqua Lucius.

- Oui mais, c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment…

Lucius soupira bruyamment.

- Je me moque de vos complexes ! Sortez d'ici, et ne soyez pas en retard vendredi, j'ai le droit de vous mettre en retenue et ne croyez pas que je n'en abuserai pas !

Remus hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Sa réputation n'avait définitivement pas été exagérée…

♦♦♦

- Non mais tu plaisantes ! Attaqua Sirius. Moony, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Mais enfin les vendredis ! C'est nos vendredis ! Se lamenta-t-il. Le vendredi, le château est à nous et on peut aller ou on veut avec la cape de James et toi tu acceptes ce stupide travail !

- Aller, Paddy, ça ne durera pas toute la nuit ! Consola Remus.

- Mais tu finis déjà ta ronde à 23h et si tu ajoutes 3h de potions, tu ne seras pas là avant des heures ! Protesta-t-il.

Il gémit de déception et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé de la salle commune. Les vendredis soirs étaient leur soirée. Ils parcouraient le château librement, la cape d'invisibilité de James complice silencieuse de leurs méfaits.

- Dis quelque chose Prongs ! Insista Sirius.

- Lily sera là aussi ? Demanda-t-il d'air un absent qui attestait qu'il n'avait absolument rien suivi de la conversation.

Sirius se prit la tête dans ses mains en signe de désespoir, la secouant de droite à gauche pendant que Remus retenait ses éclats de rire.

- Non Prongs, on y va à des heures différentes ! Répondit-il finalement le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hors de question qu'elle y aille au soir ! Je n'ai pas confiance en cette vermine ! Eructa soudainement James.

- Elle ira le mercredi après-midi Prongs ! Rassura Remus.

- Ah, mais on a entraînement le mercredi. Constata James.

- Et tu as pensé aux nuits de pleine lune ? Reprit Sirius. Tu ne peux pas y aller Moony !

Il réfléchit quelques instants, il n'avait certes pas considéré cette légère contrainte bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Depuis quelques temps et c'est ce qui l'avait rendu si bon en potion, il pensait que peut-être, il existerait une potion qui puisse le guérir, le rendre tel qu'il avait toujours voulu être, normal. Il ne supportait plus cette chose dégradante qu'il sentait vivre en lui et lorsqu'elle prenait possession de son corps, il se sentait sale et trahi. Il voulait tuer cette bête une fois pour toutes et peut-être que les potions pourraient l'y aider. Ses yeux s'étaient définitivement illuminés lorsque Slughorn avait parlé d'expérimentation, il pourrait essayer, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était déjà tellement bas.

- J'imagine que Dumbledore trouvera quelque chose ! Rétorqua Remus quelque peu agacé.

- C'est trop dangereux Moony, on ne peut pas risquer ça ! Réitéra Sirius. Et si Malfoy l'apprenait ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Demanda Remus.

Sirius leva ses doigts l'un après l'autre alors qu'il énumérait les risques :

- Oh, eh bien voyons laisse-moi réfléchir, commença-t-il sarcastique, il pourrait te tuer, il pourrait le dire aux élèves qui le répèteraient à leurs parents qui demanderaient ton renvoi que Dumbledore ne pourrait refuser, mais pire, il pourrait le dire à Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Oh, je t'en prie Paddy ! On n'a aucune preuve que Malfoy travaille pour Tu-Sais-Qui ! Objecta Remus.

- Mais enfin comment tu peux être aussi aveugle Moony ! Ce type respire la magie noire à des kilomètres !!! Prongs dit quelque chose !

- Lily aussi sera obligée d'y rester trois heures ? Demanda-t-il le regard toujours vague.

Sirius leva une main exaspérée au ciel.

- Ecoute Paddy, je crois que tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose, considère ça comme des cours supplémentaires rien de plus ! Rassura Remus.

- Ca ne me plait pas ! Malfoy a quelque chose derrière la tête ! Se renfrogna-t-il.

- Tu ne l'aimes tout simplement pas ! Constata Remus.

- Bien sur que non ! Il est fourbe ! Eructa Sirius.

- Je te promets d'être prudent d'accord ? Se radoucit Remus.

Sirius soupira, il était très inquiet pour son ami, il avait le pressentiment que cette histoire allait mal terminer mais Remus était bien trop naïf.

♦♦♦

Le vendredi arriva bien trop vite au goût de Sirius qui ne s'était pas privé de toute la semaine pour dénigrer Lucius. Et avec raison, probablement était-il doué en potions mais il s'avérait être un être abject et sournois sans aucune considération pour ses semblables, et même les slytherins ne semblaient pas éprouver plus pour lui qu'un respect arraché à une terreur morbide du jeune homme.

James quant à lui vivait dans un autre monde, depuis que Lily ne lui parlait plus ni même le regardait, il sombrait dans un état grimaud avancé.

Peter était distrait lui aussi, il disparaissait sans cesse aux cuisines mais ses joues étaient pourtant creusées.

Contrairement à ce que tous avaient imaginé les cours de potions avec Lucius, n'étant certes pas agréables, n'étaient pas non plus une torture. Il se contentait de lancer quelques ordres à exécuter d'une voix glaciale alors que Remus s'activait autours de lui, rassemblant les ingrédients, surveillant les liquides dans les chaudrons et lisant les instructions alors que Lucius supervisait le tout.

♦♦♦

Cela devait être à peu près la troisième séance.

Il savait qu'il était en retard et même s'il courrait, il n'arriverait jamais à l'heure. Il tenta tout de même sa chance et courut comme un dératé en direction des cachots. Les couloirs étaient sombres et il manqua plusieurs fois d'embrasser la pierre dure et froide qui tapissait le sol. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait trouvé ces deux slytherins en position plus que compromettante et que ceux-ci, pour défier un gryffindor, avaient refusé de rejoindre leur dortoir, Remus avait été obligé d'avertir le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Slughorn qui ne manquerait pas à son devoir et leur rappellerait pompeusement le respect qu'ils devraient manifester envers leurs préfets et ce, quelle que soit la maison.

C'est le souffle saccadé et le cœur battant qu'il frappa à la porte, l'adrénaline courrant encore dans ses veines, il tremblait encore. La voix de Lucius froide et hostile, lui intima d'entrer et l'attaqua avant même qu'il ne puisse penser à de vagues excuses.

- Vous êtes en retard Lupin ! Cracha Lucius visiblement furieux.

- Je suis désolé mais je suis tombé sur un couple récalcitrant pendant ma ronde et j'ai du aller voir le professeur Dum…

- Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Je vous avais prévenu, vous viendrez en retenu toute la semaine prochaine après vos cours, maintenant ne me faîtes plus perdre mon temps et mettez-vous au travail !

Remus regarda Lucius avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Est-ce que les rumeurs étaient fondées ? N'y avait-il pas plus en cet homme que ce qu'il laissait paraître ? Apparemment pas. Pourtant Remus y avait cru comme il croyait en tout le monde. Il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en la nature humaine alors même que celle-ci lui avait honteusement tourné le dos. Il avait toujours refusé de considérer la possibilité qu'une personne soit totalement mauvaise pourtant aujourd'hui devant ce monstre de glace, il avouait ses torts.

Les premières potions étaient des potions curatives que le professeur Slughorn effectuait sur commande pour Mme Pomfresh, rien de bien compliqué en soi, couper, hacher, émincer quelques racines, les ajouter au chaudron bouillonnant et compter le nombre de tour de cuillère. Remus travaillait en binôme depuis une bonne heure dans le silence le plus complet, Lucius ne parlait pas beaucoup d'ordinaire et il ne ferait pas exception cette fois, il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour cracher un ordre ou une réprimande et ses yeux gris restaient concentrés sur chaque étape de la préparation. Il se trouvait que travailler en binôme avec Lucius était très galvanisant, il savait ce qu'il faisait et possédait un talent certain. Pourtant, alors qu'ils attaquaient une potion des plus complexes, Lucius fut distrait l'espace d'un instant, Remus ne comprit pas pourquoi mais son regard avait dévié à peine un quart de seconde de la potion et il jeta dans le chaudron, sans y prendre garde, un ingrédient qui aurait pu lui être fatal et qui causa d'ailleurs une violente explosion.

- Lucius ATTENTION !!! Hurla Remus.

Remus se jeta brutalement sur lui, ses réflexes aiguisés par sa condition, l'entraînant dans sa chute et le plaquant au sol sous son propre corps. Il haletait sous le coup du choc et protégea Lucius de son corps jusqu'à ce que la totalité des débris volatiles aient rejoint le sol.

Il leva ensuite la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de Lucius pour se protéger le visage.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il toujours haletant.

- Bien sur que ça va ! Levez-vous de là immédiatement ! Eructa-t-il en esquissant un brusque mouvement pour se dégager.

- Dé… désolé. Marmonna Remus en se relevant rapidement.

Même pas une once de gratitude ! Cet homme était un mufle. Remus lui avait sauvé la vie, les débris avaient volé dans toute la salle et il serait probablement gravement blessé voire mort si Remus n'était pas intervenu mais non, un simple merci lui déchirerait probablement la gorge. Remus eut un ricanement amer.

- Pourquoi vous ricanez ? Attaqua Malfoy, le ricanement léchant de trop près son orgueil.

- J'étais entrain de me dire que vous étiez vraiment un sale ingrat arrogant et prétentieux ! Rétorqua calmement Remus.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, jamais Remus n'avait osé parler de la sorte, jamais il n'avait eu de mots si virulents.

- Je suis un Malfoy, sang pur de surcroît, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Que je vous promette une gratitude éternelle, à vous, un sang mêlé ! S'exclama-t-il non sans une pointe de révulsion.

- Je me le demande ! Ce n'est pas comme si être humain et sang pur rimait dans la même phrase n'est-ce pas ? Cracha-t-il acide.

- Modérez-vous, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à rajouter une semaine à votre retenue initiale ! Menaça-t-il.

- Faîtes donc ! On dirait bien que ça, au moins ça vous procure une émotion quelconque !

La colère grondait et Lucius était à deux doigt de jeter l'impardonnable le plus douloureux, ou en inventer un au besoin.

- Sortez d'ici ! Votre petite diatribe vous vaudra un mois de retenue ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Remus sortit sans se retourner tout en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait infligé une retenue sans les maraudeurs et que c'était également la première fois qu'il manquait de respect à un professeur. Mais Malfoy n'était pas un professeur.

Remus se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir ressassant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Malfoy et surtout comment allait-il annoncer à ses amis que lui, Remus Lupin, préfet Gryffindor et accessoirement élève irréprochable de Hogwarts, avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue de la part de l'assistant du professeur de potions, sans parler du mois qui suivrait mais peut-être n'allait-il pas achever ses amis de suite.

Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée puis s'engouffra dans le corridor de la honte.

- Hey Moony, dépêche-toi ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je pensais que tu devais rentrer directement ! Apostropha Sirius.

Remus se sentit rougir légèrement, il devait leur dire.

- Il m'a mis en retenue… toute la semaine…

- QUOI ???

- Remus mais tu ne peux pas… enfin je veux dire, Remus… Bafouilla James.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Sirius était scandalisé.

- Je… n'ai… techniquement… rien fait… enfin c'est juste…

- Allons Moony…

Sirius oscillait entre être impressionné et complètement sous le choc. Remus n'avait absolument jamais obtenu de retenue sans un petit coup de pouce de la part de James ou lui.

- Alors tu ne vas pas nous le dire ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas nous ! Renchérit James.

- Aller Moony ! Encouragea Sirius.

- Il se trouve que tu avais sûrement raison Paddy, cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius retint un « je te l'avais dit » de justesse sous le regard noir de James.

- Aller, viens on va se changer les idées dans le parc ! Prend ta cape James ! Mais où est Wormtail encore ?

- Aux cuisines ! Ca t'étonne !

- Il n'est pas normal celui-là ! Personne ne peut manger autant que lui !

♦♦♦

Lucius corrigeait quelques parchemins lorsque trois coups retentirent sur la lourde porte de bois.

Il ne releva pas la tête et sourit intérieurement, il savait qui venait d'entrer et il savait pourquoi. Son plan était parfait, il le ramènerait bientôt au Maître.

Il traça un large T sur un parchemin gryffindorien et se décida à lever les yeux sur l'intrus. Il posa sa plume et ancra son regard dans les deux prunelles noires qui le jaugeaient.

Severus se tenait devant lui, droit, fier, pincé et… suspicieux. Il semblait évaluer la situation d'un esprit calculateur qui échappait totalement à Lucius aussi doué et manipulateur soit-il. Severus n'était pas homme à demander quoi que ce soit mais il avait entendu parler des aptitudes de Lucius pour la magie noire et il lui manquait quelques ingrédients qu'il ne pouvait se procurer seul pour une potion bien particulière. Il s'était résolu à rebrousser chemin lorsque Lucius intervint pour flatter son ego.

- Tu es probablement l'élève le plus doué en potions depuis des générations, Severus. Commenta-t-il froidement.

Severus se retourna lentement pour observer l'assistant qui continuait à parler.

Lucius de son côté, avait passé trois séances avec Severus et commençait à cerner le personnage. Severus ne semblait pas avoir été très heureux dans la vie et il était dévoré par ce désir ardent de prouver sa valeur. Ses aptitudes naturelles pour les études se trouvaient consolidées par le fait qu'il travaillait sans relâche à parfaire ses connaissances. Severus était et désirait rester le meilleur en tout.

- Tu pourrais être tellement plus qu'un vulgaire maître des potions, tellement plus qu'un simple professeur si tu étais plus ambitieux.

Severus serra les dents imperceptiblement. Lucius savait qu'il titillait un nerf sensible, Severus était très ambitieux, il était avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance sinon pourquoi se donnerait-il tant de mal ? Mais il n'accordait sa confiance à personne et Lucius devait abattre ce mur une brique à la fois.

- Vous étiez avec le loup garou ! Cracha-t-il soudainement.

Lucius manqua de s'étrangler.

- Le quoi ?

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus : il rendait coup pour coup. Severus en bon slytherin savait exactement où faire mal et il frappait toujours fort, parfois trop fort. Il savoura quelques instants le silence qui accueillit la nouvelle avant de franchir la porte et laisser Lucius à sa terrible découverte.

Un loup garou, il ne pouvait y croire. Son esprit se mit à travailler furieusement. Il était maintenant persuadé que Dumbledore était au courant, et il se souvenait parfaitement à présent du malaise qu'avait eu Remus, deux jours avant la pleine lune, et surtout de la manière dont Dumbledore avait détourné une conversation qui s'avérait si prometteuse. Le puzzle se mettait en place et se profilait déjà dans sa tête toutes les possibilités qu'offrait une telle nouvelle.

Il se souvenait de Greyback loup garou sanguinaire et allié potentiel du Maître. Si Lucius apportait le loup garou à son maître en plus de Severus, sa position lui serait définitivement assurée, il en jubilait à l'avance. Pourtant il entendait parfaitement cette petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que le Maître n'avait jamais fait de Greyback un de ces fidèles.

Fort de sa découverte et à l'écart du château, Lucius transplana vers le manoir du serpent. Puis une lueur d'angoisse le transperça : et si Severus s'était joué de lui ? Et si tout cela sortait de son esprit pervers dans le simple but de le ridiculiser auprès de son Maître ? Il ne pouvait courir le risque il devait être sûr. Mais d'un autre côté pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? Il n'était probablement même pas conscient qu'il faisait parti des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que pouvait-il connaître des preuves de loyauté qu'exigeait le Maître ?

- Eh bien Lucius ? Tu trembles devant ton Maître ? Attaqua doucereusement une voix derrière lui.

- Greyback. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Le maître ne t'a pas choisi ! Cracha-t-il furieux de s'être laissé surprendre en position de faiblesse.

- Certes mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Il découvrit largement ses dents en une esquisse de sourire carnassier qui fit frémir Lucius d'horreur, cette chose, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un homme, n'avait définitivement rien d'humain.

Sans un mot de plus, il transplana une nouvelle fois devant les portes du château, fermement décidé à découvrir si Lupin était ou non un loup garou comme l'avait prétendu Severus et honorer son Maître de sa trouvaille.

♦♦♦

Ca y était, ils l'avaient fait ! Sirius jubilait !

- Oh Merlin ! C'est encore plus jouissif que je pensais !

James regardait son ami, un sourire extatique aux lèvres, il n'y avait que lui qui puisse avoir ce genre d'idées brillantes !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? Demanda James soudain.

- Maintenir le stupefix pour l'instant me paraît une bonne idée ! Lança Peter.

- Oh Wormtail, ce que tu peux être couard quand tu t'y mets ! Se moqua James gentiment.

- Hey Jamesie, t'as déjà vu un chat ballerine ?

James fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ajouter :

- Mon cher Paddy tu as raison, Mrs Norris est née pour être danseuse étoile !

Remus ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant le sourire espiègle de ses deux compères.

Et ils entreprirent la plus curieuse des transformations !

- Wormtail, donne-moi ton boxer ! Lança Sirius.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Wormtail. Mais non pas mon boxer !

- Mais enfin, renchérit James, réfléchis quand le sort prendra fin ce sera deux fois plus drôle de voir Mrs Norris en boxer !

Wormtail se renfrogna mais céda et alla chercher un boxer dans l'armoire. Sirius s'empressa de le transformer en jolie collant rose alors que James lui tendait un vieux tee-shirt métamorphosé en tutu tout aussi rose.

- Tiens-là Padfoot ! J'arrive pas à lui enfiler le tutu ! S'exclama James.

- Elle commence à se réveiller ! S'inquiéta Sirius. Hey Moony ! Relance lui un stupefix pour que James finisse de lui enfiler le tutu.

Remus les regardait, allongé paresseusement sur son lit, il leva sa baguette et lança le sort.

James contempla son œuvre :

- Elle est parfaite ! S'extasia-t-il alors que Sirius la retournait dans tous les sens. Il ne manquera plus qu'à l'exposer dans le grand hall pour le petit déjeuné et Filch ne s'en relèvera pas !

- Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose ! Fit mine de réfléchir Sirius.

- Ah bon quoi ? Demanda James.

- Enfin Prongs ! As-tu déjà vu une danseuse étoile sans une pointe de rouge à lèvre ???

James éclata d'un rire qui réveilla presque leurs camarades de dortoir mais habitués aux frasques des célèbres maraudeurs, ils ne poussèrent que quelques grognements mécontents.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va trouver du rouge à lèvre ? Demanda James, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Tu n'as qu'à me donner celui de Lily que tu caches dans les plumes de ton oreiller, t'iras lui en voler un autre plus tard ! Rétorqua Sirius.

James manqua de s'étouffer et ne tenta même pas de nier tandis que Remus haussait un sourcil sarcastique.

- Mais comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée et peu masculine.

- Franchement Jamesie… un rouge à lèvre… commenta Sirius.

Il rougit furieusement avant d'apporter à Sirius l'objet de son méfait. Et alors que Sirius badigeonnerait soigneusement les babines de Mrs Norris d'un rouge corail très sexy, il lança :

- D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour t'introduire dans le dortoir des filles, je pensais que c'était impossible !

Puis plus pour lui-même mais non sans un clin d'œil à James :

- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

A ses mots Remus se saisit de deux oreillers qu'il plaqua sur ses oreilles en scandant :

- Je n'entends rien, je n'ai rien entendu, je ne veux rien entendre !

James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire complice puis se relevèrent et contemplèrent leur œuvre d'art :

- Maintenant elle est parfaite ! Une vraie petite ballerine !

Mrs Norris affublée de collant rose et d'un tutu de couleur identique, avait de sexy babines rouge corail et semblait diriger un regard à la fois meurtrier et suppliant vers ses bourreaux qui… pleuraient de rire !

Même Remus ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant le chat harnaché de la sorte.

Le petit déjeuné accueillit les pleurs de rire de la totalité des élèves et même les slytherins sans compter Dumbledore qui essuyait discrètement une larme alors que Filch enragé tentait de décrocher son chat bien aimé du plafond où elle avait été suspendue. Il hurlait vengeance tandis que Dumbledore balançait discrètement le chat de gauche à droite alors que le malheureux Filch essayait désespérément de l'attraper, ce qui redoublait les éclats de rire des élèves et de leur directeur.

Mais dans l'ombre d'un coin reculé, quelqu'un ne riait pas. Un autre mauvais tour, une autre humiliation, en toute impunité, une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

La journée se déroula sans encombre pour les maraudeurs, personne n'avait pu prouver qu'ils étaient les auteurs de cette mauvaise blague et aucune sanction ne fut prise à leur encontre, bien au contraire les félicitations de tous les élèves fusaient, c'était une blague dont Hogwarts se rappellerait longtemps !

Le soir venu, les maraudeurs travaillaient dans la salle commune lorsque Remus se leva.

- Moony, on a encore la métamorphose à faire ! Prévint Wormtail.

- Je ne peux pas je dois aller en retenue ! Répondit Remus.

- Sois prudent Moony ! Avisa Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas comme si le loup ne savait pas se défendre Paddy ! Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas rapide.

♦♦♦

- Bonsoir. Salua-t-il d'une voix neutre en entrant dans la salle.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Un regard scrutateur s'était posé sur lui et le quittait pas, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué mais le malaise s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit que Lucius suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux d'ambre s'ancrèrent dans les deux icebergs de son vis-à-vis puis Lucius détourna le regard. Il cherchait n'importe quelle trace physique qui lui confirmerait les dire de Severus mais Lupin était un jeune homme si effacé, comme cette bête pourrait-elle sommeiller en lui ?

- Préparez les ingrédients ! Vous ferez des potions pendant votre retenue ! Annonça-t-il sèchement. Madame Pomfresh pense qu'il y aura une épidémie de grippe d'ici quelques jours, elle a besoin de pimentine.

Remus se dandina mal à l'aise d'un pied sur l'autre. Il brûlait de lui demander mais oserait-il et plus important, accepterait-il ? Mais surtout comment lui demander sans se trahir ? Il commença hésitant :

- Le professeur Slughorn a dit qu'on pourrait expérimenter quelques potions si on s'en sentait capable !

- Vous n'en n'êtes pas capable ! Rétorqua virulemment Lucius.

- Je n'en suis pas capable ou vous êtes trop paresseux pour me superviser ?

Il se mordit la langue une fois de plus, Lucius avait d'étranges effets secondaires sur lui. Lui si timide et respectueux d'ordinaire, il ne pouvait se contenir face à lui. En sa présence, il se trouvait bien incapable de restreindre ces quintes de férocités verbales qui l'étreignaient chaque fois que son vis-à-vis ouvrait la bouche. Tout en lui le dégoutait et il sentait lentement cette lame effilée lui pénétrer les entrailles, cette lame de nature humaine qui l'avait trahi une seconde fois, cette lame que Mère Nature prenait plaisir à incarner pour se jouer de lui, se moquer de lui, pour l'humilier.

- Vous aimez jouer avec le feu, Lupin ! Cracha Lucius avec dédain.

- Je dirais plutôt avec la glace ! Rétorqua Remus.

Il se serait bâillonné lui-même s'il avait pu, il tenta de se reprendre.

- Ecoutez, je voudrais juste travailler sur une potion, alors on n'a qu'à faire ce que vous aviez prévu et après on pourrait tenter ma potion. Trancha-t-il abruptement.

Lucius acquiesça faiblement, sans avoir aucune intention d'honorer sa part du marché bien entendu, alors que Remus sortait un vieux carnet en piteux état sur lequel figuraient quelques annotations.

Ils travaillèrent dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que les potions de Lucius soient toutes dans les petites fioles soigneusement étiquetées sur l'étagère de la réserve du Maître des Potions.

Puis Lucius se tourna vers Remus :

- Eh bien ? Quel est donc cette potion à laquelle vous tenez tant ? Railla-t-il, prêt pour une joute verbale bien inutile.

- En fait je… j'aurais surtout besoin du laboratoire, je pense que je m'en sortirais seul. Tenta Remus sans beaucoup d'espoir.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais laisser un étudiant seul dans le laboratoire !

Remus secoua la tête de dépit, il était soudain très pâle, il n'avait pas réalisé que la pleine lune était si proche, il allait rétorquer mais il s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, et Lucius réalisa qu'il avait la preuve qu'il cherchait, à chaque pleine lune, il perdait connaissance, c'était trop bien flagrant pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Lupin était un loup garou. Il murmura un sort de lévitation et conduit son étudiant à l'infirmerie.

- Oh par Merlin ! Pauvre petit ! Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, voulez-vous !

Lucius s'exécuta. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea de nouveau vers les portes du château desquelles il put rejoindre son Maître.

♦♦♦

- Lucius, je désespérais que tu ne mènes ta mission à bien ! Où en es-tu ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

- Proche Maitre, répondit Lucius en posant un genou à terre, très proche.

- Bien. Ne me déçois pas Lucius. Avertit Voldemort.

- Jamais Seigneur. J'ai autre chose qui pourrait vous intéresser Maître… Hésita-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Incita impatiemment le Maître.

- J'ai découvert qu'un étudiant de septième année était un loup garou… Annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Un loup garou à Hogwarts ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire sinistre et quasi hystérique qui envoya une décharge de frisson dans le dos de son fidèle.

- Sacré Dumbledore, il a toujours été si excentrique, les mudbloods, les loups garous, il acceptera bientôt les goblins et les elfes de maison, ce vieux fou ! Eructa-t-il. Est-il à maturité ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- A maturité Seigneur ? S'enquit Lucius.

- Oui à maturité ! Interrompit une voix que Lucius reconnut comme celle de Greyback. Si tu veux en faire un allié du Seigneur de ténèbres, commença-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant le Maître Serpent, il faut qu'il soit à maturité sinon il ne sera d'aucune utilité ! Le loup garou qui n'a pas été mordu une seconde fois n'a pas pu compléter le processus de métamorphose et n'a donc aucune conscience de ce qu'il fait pendant les nuits de pleine lune, par contre…

Il vit Greyback se léchait les lèvres d'une façon tellement obscène qu'il détourna le regard.

- … par contre un loup garou à maturité a conscience de tout et lors des périodes de pleine lune peut se transformer en loup ou en homme à sa guise, il est aussi plus… animal… termina-t-il d'une voix plus suave presque séductrice.

- Je n'ai que faire d'un loup garou ! Trancha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Apporte-moi Severus ! Intima-t-il encore.

- Oui Seigneur.

Et tandis que Lucius quittait le manoir de son maitre, il entendit le Serpent :

- Greyback, il ne m'a pas semblé t'avoir convié…

Il congédia Greyback non en lui avoir laissé un « souvenir » de sa visite et il rejoint Lucius à l'extérieur.

- Tu as donc quelque chose qui m'appartient ! Renchérit Greyback. Quel est son nom ?

Lucius le toisa de tout son mépris.

- Lupin.

Greyback réfléchit quelques instants.

- Aucun souvenir ! Mais s'il n'est pas fini, tu n'auras qu'à me l'amener… Termina-t-il un sourire peu engageant sur les lèvres. D'ordinaire je préfère les enfants, la chair est beaucoup plus tendre mais le baby-boom s'essouffle depuis quelques temps.

Lucius transplana jusqu'aux portes du château sans un mot.

Il ne cessait de ressasser les paroles de Greyback. Ce rebus d'humanité était terrifiant.

Ses pas le menèrent vers l'infirmerie où il eut le déplaisir de retrouver les trois gryffindors autour de son élève. Il s'approcha discrètement de la porte qui le séparait de la salle des blessés.

- Bientôt la pleine lune, Moony ! S'écria Sirius ne dissimulant en rien l'excitation dans sa voix.

- Paddy, répondit Remus visiblement exténué, il n'y a vraiment que toi que cette perspective rende euphorique !

Peter acquiesça vigoureusement, il n'en avait jamais parlé mais Remus sous sa forme lunaire lui faisait très peur.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda James. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… je crois que je me disputais avec Lucius… Bafouilla-t-il alors que son esprit travaillait furieusement à lui rendre quelques bribes de ses souvenirs.

- ENCORE !!! S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs d'une même voix.

- Je crois que tu ne devrais plus aller à ses retenus ! S'écria Sirius furieux.

- Mais oui Paddy, bien sûr, commença James sarcastique, on n'aura qu'à demander à Lucius qu'il supprime les retenues de Moony pour incompatibilité d'humeur, je vois ça d'ici :

_i Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_Messires Prongs, Padfoot et Wormtail se voient contraints d'annuler les retenus de Messire Moony pour cause de surcharge psychologique que lui inflige votre présence !_

_Veuillez agréer nos regrets les plus sincères…. Bla bla bla… /i _

Sirius avait le sourire aux lèvres alors que Peter semblait relativement nerveux.

Remus soupira.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Sirius reprit un visage très sérieux.

- Je ne comprends pas Moony, toi qui est si sérieux et respectueux d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Effectivement tu ne comprends pas Sirius…

Et Sirius sut à l'emploi de son prénom que cette fois il ne plaisantait pas.

- … c'est comme si j'avais reçu une seconde claque de la vie. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait du bon chez tous et même chez Severus, oh et ne prend pas cet air scandalisé avec moi Paddy ! Mais cet homme, il n'y a rien de bon en lui et je me suis dit que peut-être alors… il hésita… je me suis dit que peut-être il n'y a finalement rien de bon en moi non plus, cette bête… ce… monstre…

Sirius serrait les poings si fort que son corps entier était secoué de violents tremblements. Il n'ouvrait pas la bouche de peur de déchainer une tempête qu'il regretterait sûrement par la suite, parce que son poing était à présent irrésistiblement attiré par le visage strié de griffures de son ami.

James observait Remus, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux mais ne savait que dire, il se contenta de tapoter maladroitement le dos de son ami en le rassurant :

- Ca va aller Moony, tout ira bien…

♦♦♦

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers les cachots, il avait fini par avouer à ses amis que c'était d'un mois de retenu dont il avait écopé et non pas une semaine, Sirius très impressionné ce n'était pas tous les jours que Remus Lupin préfet respecté de tous, élève modèle et accessoirement, il fallait le reconnaître, plutôt donneur de leçon, arrachait une retenue à un professeur avait juré de faire payer à Lucius et par n'importe quel moyen.

Remus ne frappa même pas à la porte et se contenta d'entrer tout en se dirigeant machinalement vers l'armoire pour en sortir les ingrédients. Madame Pomfrey avait vu juste et la grippe faisait de nombreuses victimes depuis quelques jours tant et si bien que les stocks de potions s'épuisaient à une vitesse à peine croyable.

Il étudia Lucius un moment avant de retourner à son chaudron.

- C'est vous qui m'avez emmené à l'infirmerie ?

Lucius leva les yeux vers Remus, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux que Remus n'apprécia pas, une boule d'angoisse alourdissant son estomac soudainement.

- Heureusement pour moi, vous n'avez pas hurlé à la mort…

Remus fixa Lucius de son regard cuivré alors qu'un silence pesant emplissait la pièce. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir si l'allusion était voulue ou si ce n'était qu'un incident alors il avait juste ignoré la remarque.

Une heure s'écoula dans l'atmosphère étouffante qui embrassait la pièce depuis leur courte conversation lorsque Lucius se leva gracieusement de son bureau et se posta juste derrière Remus.

- Comment s'est passé la pleine lune ? Susurra-t-il avec malveillance.

Remus, horrifié, fit volte face. Il ne tenta même pas le dénie, il avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux, il savait. Pétrifié, un seul réflexe s'imposa dans son esprit : fuir. Il devait fuir et alors qu'il courrait à perdre haleine en direction du parc, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il n'aurait pas du travailler avec Lucius que lui avait énuméré Sirius tournaient en boucle dans son esprit tandis que l'autre partie de son cerveau lui hurlait à quel point il avait été stupide de ne pas l'écouter.

A bout de son souffle, des larmes de rage dévalant ses joues, il s'adossa contre un arbre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il devait partir, maintenant. Partir avant que tout le monde sache, courir loin avant que la bête en lui ne le rattrape, peut-être qu'il la perdrait sur le chemin. Il devait disparaître avant que tous ne découvrent quel montre se cachait en lui, qu'il n'était pas l'étudiant modèle qu'il tentait désespérément de devenir, il n'était que cet infâme et abject hybride, cette honteuse erreur de la nature qu'il fallait éradiquer, cet être sans âme, sans cœur, cet immonde absurdité qui s'obstinait à lui dévorer le peu d'humanité qui subsistait encore en lui.

Mais dans son désir impérieux de s'éloigner il ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivi.

- Alors c'était vrai… Affirma la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy. J'avoue que même si les preuves me crevaient les yeux, j'avais toujours quelques doutes.

Avait-il été si transparent ?

Remus se tourna vers Lucius, le désespoir lui transperçant le cœur. Ses épaules étaient voutées, ses yeux baissés, il soupira visiblement las. Il commençait à s'avancer, résigné, et une pointe de soulagement lui allégea le cœur, ça y était, il pouvait enfin en finir, il pouvait se libérer, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Et aujourd'hui, ce soir là, après tant d'années, il pouvait enfin se délester de ce poids, il pourrait juste fermer les yeux paisiblement, l'esprit libre et alors qu'il s'endormirait à jamais, cette bête le délivrerait enfin.

Il s'avança face à Lucius.

- Allez-y. Murmura-t-il.

Lucius regardait l'homme, interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas où voulait en venir le jeune homme, qui semblait si brave en face de lui. Et Remus se mit à hurler :

- TUEZ-LE !!! TUEZ CE MONSTRE !!! FINISSEZ-EN !!!

Puis sa voix ne devint plus qu'un faible souffle :

- Tuez-moi, délivrez-moi… je vous en prie…

Il s'effondra au sol.

Lucius, sidéré, n'avait pas dit un mot, il regardait cet étudiant devant lui, hébété, le suppliant de mettre fin à ses jours. Il n'était pas ému, ni touché, ni inquiet, ni compatissant, il voulait simplement comprendre, comprendre comment un homme qui possédait une telle puissance, qu'il aurait pu mettre au service de Lord Voldemort, pouvait se trouver si démuni devant le symbole même de son pouvoir.

Puis Remus se releva brusquement, son regard d'ambre s'était liquéfié et la rage déformait à présent ses traits :

- VOUS !!! Hurla-t-il encore. C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !!! VOTRE MAITRE, VOTRE MAGIE, VOTRE AIR SUFFISANT !!!

Il s'élança brusquement sur Lucius avec l'agilité d'un félin avant que celui-ci ne réalise l'absurdité de la scène.

Il le frappait avec force, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre alors que Lucius tentait de retenir ses poings de ses mains. Remus l'avait fait basculer en arrière et Lucius se trouvait captif de son corps.

- REMUS !!! L'appela enfin Lucius. Ca suffit !

Remus s'arrêta net, fixant le visage ensanglanté de son presque professeur, il ne semblait pas réaliser où il se trouvait et encore moins ce qu'il faisait, son regard était perdu dans un abime loin, très loin, peut-être trop loin et ce fut la dernière pensée de Lucius avant que Remus n'attaque voracement ses lèvres.

Il envahissait la bouche de son otage de sa langue, mordant ses lèvres, son menton, ses joues, haletant désespérément contre lui.

Lucius avait tenté de lutter, mais la baguette dans sa poche restait inatteignable, et le loup garou dégageait une force qui clouait l'assistant au sol, littéralement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune homme puisse être si puissant, pourtant d'apparence quelconque, sa force physique aurait probablement fait beaucoup d'envieux.

Et il ouvrit les yeux alors que Remus lui labourait le visage de sa bouche. Il était à califourchon sur lui, ses cuisses emprisonnant fermement le corps du sorcier, il maintenait ses bras au dessus de sa tête pourtant il ne pouvait voir son regard égaré, ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière ses mèches rebelles lui barrant le visage. Et Lucius eut la curieuse impulsion de repousser ses mèches, impulsion à laquelle il ne céda pas. Mais il était sur que s'il y parvenait il pourrait voir les yeux de Remus comme deux fentes ambrées et félines, aux reflets d'or liquide.

Puis Remus détacha enfin sa bouche du visage de l'ex-slytherin, son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain, ce qui ne surprit pas Lucius, ce qui le surprit en revanche ce fut ce frémissement de désir qui parcourait ses veines alors qu'il plongeait ses orbes de glace dans la lave en fusion qu'étaient ceux de Remus. Il contempla le loup garou dans ce qu'il avait de plus bestial, la frontière entre l'homme et la bête avait depuis longtemps était franchie, mais à travers les rayons du crépuscule inondant l'horizon, pendant quelques secondes, il le trouva beau.

Remus était perdu et Lucius le rejoindrait bientôt dans cet abime animal. Tout son être et le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait protestaient contre ce traitement sordide mais son corps, lui, se perdait dans cet éden de passion fanatique.

- Ce soir Lucius, ce n'est pas le loup qui va hurler! Attaqua-t-il.

- Tu hurleras plus fort ! Défia Lucius.

Remus resserra sa prise sur les bras de Lucius qui gémit, ne sachant si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Les yeux gris de Lucius ne quittaient plus ceux du loup garou alors qu'ils se défiaient ouvertement.

- Ce soir Lucius, le loup va mordre, se repaître de ta chair, la sentir glisser sous ses doigts, moite, avide, chaude…

Remus désirait-il lui faire peur, le faire fuir, ou simplement exorciser cet animal féroce qu'il ne contrôlait plus, colmater cette plaie à vif en extrayant le venin fatal qui le tourmentait sans relâche, mois après mois, lune après lune ?

Lucius ahana bruyamment, le démon s'étant emparé de son étudiant électrisait ses sens et enflammait son corps. Et si sa tête hurlait non, son sexe dur et exigeant avait choisi son propre camp.

- Je mordrais plus fort. Provoqua-t-il encore.

Mais une sombre frayeur s'empara de lui : deviendrait-il un loup garou si Remus le mordait ? Son esprit embrumé travaillait la question mais son corps le rappela durement à l'ordre.

Remus lui mordit violemment le cou et Lucius ne put retenir un cri, rapidement suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Il sentait son sang s'échapper de la morsure, épais et brûlant. A cette seule pensée, il sentit sa virilité tressaillir.

Remus l'emprisonnait de son corps. Ses jambes coincées entre celles du jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas bouger mais en avait-il seulement envie? Il frotta lascivement son bassin contre celui de Lucius qui s'embrasait malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas du jeune homme alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il lutter ? Pourquoi son corps lui hurlait-il de lâcher prise ? Pourquoi les restes de son âme lui envahissaient-ils l'estomac jusqu'à lui donner la nausée ?

- Tu ne feras rien Lucius, tu es bien trop lâche.

Lucius se débattait comme un diable pour se libérer de l'emprise de Remus.

Il commençait à trembler alors que Remus accélérait les mouvements de bassin contre lui.

- Tu trembles Lucius? Tu ferais bien. Je ne serai pas doux, je serai violent! Je ne serai pas tendre, je serai brutal ! Je suis un loup et ce soir tu es ma proie !

Il plongea ses ongles dans la peau blafarde de Lucius qui agonisait de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, il se repaissait de cette odeur acre, métallique et divine et lapait avidement les plaies tout en maintenant sa proie fermement. Le sang de son compagnon l'enivrait à moins que ce ne fut l'odeur de sa peau percutant ses sens, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il ne voulait plus savoir.

- Je te hais. Relâche-moi et je te montrerai ce que c'est d'avoir mal ! Je te ferai hurler à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales, tu me supplieras et je t'écraserai…

Remus accueillit cette menace d'un grand coup de rein qui fit taire Lucius sur l'instant. Et ce fut probablement l'une des rares fois de sa vie où Lucius Malfoy perdit le contrôle.

- Alors quoi Lucius? Tu vas me faire hurler, me faire souffrir, me faire jouir...

- Tellement fort que tu demanderas grâce! Cracha Lucius.

Remus l'observa fixement alors que ses yeux prenaient une nouvelle profondeur hypnotique :

- Mais est-ce que tu me prendras dans tes bras après...?

Lucius le regarda incrédule, le loup vorace qui l'avait attaqué n'avait plus rien de féroce, il était fragile, il était ce jeune homme timide qu'il retrouvait à chaque retenue mais il n'eut ni le temps de répondre ni le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, le loup reprenait ses droits et s'empara violemment de la peau tendre de son cou. Il tordait, suçait puis léchait la peau meurtrie, retenant toujours les mains de sa proie. Le corps de Lucius était traitre et ses hanches le suppliaient de le libérer allant à sa rencontre, ses ongles répandaient la sève rougeâtre sur tout son corps, mais les meurtrissures ne déclenchaient que des ondes de pur plaisir alors que la langue râpeuse apaisait la peau par endroit et déchirer la chair à d'autres.

D'un geste rageur, Remus arracha les loques que Lucius portaient encore, délivrant ainsi ses mains avides. Il ne songeait plus à se dégager, il voulait toucher, éprouver, palper, il voulait sentir la chair vibrer sous ses mains, il voulait entendre Remus gémir à l'agonie alors qu'il lui refuserait la jouissance.

Il avança ses mains vers l'ouverture du pantalon de Remus qui le chevauchait toujours, mordillant ses tétons et Lucius se cambra contre lui. Il ne parvenait à rien, emporté par sa folie dévastatrice, Remus descendait toujours plus bas, maltraitant son corps pâle alors qu'il feulait, affolé par cette incarnation de puissance qui le dévorait.

Remus arriva jusqu'à son membre érigé et dur comme de la pierre, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il plongea son regard animal dans celui de Lucius qui geignait, à la fois terrifié et terriblement excité à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire Remus.

Remus souffla doucement sur le membre gonflé de plaisir de Lucius, il voulut le prendre en bouche puis se ravisa et commença à le mordiller, jouant de ses dents sur la chair gonflée, alors que Lucius hurlait submergé par le cortège de sensations qui l'aspirait et l'engloutissait.

Il se saisit des hanches de Lucius, enfouissant la colonne de chair le plus loin qu'il put dans sa gorge. Mais Lucius ne supplierait pas, il torturait l'herbe sous lui de ses mains tremblantes, arrachant les touffes verdâtres retenant ses suppliques.

Remus se dégagea de lui et ôta rapidement le reste de ses vêtements devant le regard affamé de Lucius.

Le loup garou l'observa quelques secondes, ses longs cheveux couleur de lune étaient éparpillés autour de lui reflétant la lumière, il eut presque envie de glisser sa main dans la masse de soie qui lui taquinait les yeux mais il n'en fit rien, il se pencha vers lui et ordonna d'une voix rauque :

- Retourne-toi.

Lucius suffoquait, il ne pensait plus, il n'était plus, il voulait juste souffrir encore entre les mains de cette bête.

Il n'attendait pas de tendres caresses, il ne voulait pas de tendres caresses et Remus ne lui en donna pas, il accrocha ses ongles à ses épaules répandant le sang de son amant un peu plus et d'un geste sec, lui griffa la totalité du dos jusqu'à la naissance des fesses.

Lucius tremblait et gémissait mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Il sentit une langue soudainement câline le chatouiller de légers baisers sur ses fesses, le découvrant et le parcourant si lentement qu'il se retint de gémir. Cette langue explora son dos, retraçant la colonne vertébrale et la douce cambrure de ses reins puis s'attardant sur les omoplates pour redescendre sur les fesses rebondies qui se tendaient désespérément vers lui.

- Fatigué ? Lança-t-il moqueur mais son ricanement se mue en cri de douleur lorsque Remus planta ses dents acérées dans la chair tendre et en lapa le sang qui s'échappait.

- Est-ce que tu demandes grâce ? Demanda Remus.

- Jamais ! Cracha Lucius.

Lucius bondit brusquement sur Remus le plaquant au sol à son tour, les bras au dessus de la tête, il caressait les bras du gryffindor, avidement sur toute la longueur et ce fut à ce moment que Remus la vit. Il tourna la tête vers le bras gauche de Lucius et il arrêta d'onduler des hanches pour se concentrer sur cette marque noire et brûlante qui ternissait la peau parfaite de Lucius Malfoy, un éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux du loup garou qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

- Je ne suis pas gentil ! Cracha-t-il. Je ne suis pas pur, ni plaisant, ni charitable, ni sage, ni sympathique. J'aime le mal, tuer, torturer et éviscérer…

Il fut interrompu par la bouche de Remus qui léchait la marque du bout de sa langue, il retraçait les contours du tatouage, les courbes et les lignes du serpent et Lucius se figea. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce petit bout de langue rosé s'activant sur la preuve son obscure appartenance et il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie. Il souleva son bassin et alors que la bouche de son amant aspirait la tête du serpent, il s'empala sur le sexe dressé du loup garou et ils hurlèrent en une parfaite synchronie, de douleur pour Lucius dont les entrailles se déchiraient sous l'intrusion et de plaisir pour Remus, suffoquant sous la surprise.

- Merlin ! Lucius…

- Je t'ai averti Remus, je t'ai dit que tu hurlerais… Haleta-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

- Lucius, ne bouge pas… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, ne bouge pas…

Lucius afficha un sourire sadique et remonta lentement son bassin, faisant sortir Remus complètement de lui puis sans prévenir il se laissa de nouveau tomber et Remus hurla de plus belle.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, dans un effort désespéré pour repousser la jouissance qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il agrippa ses hanches pour le maintenir en place mais son corps menaçait d'exploser.

Lucius regardait Remus s'abandonner complètement dans son corps et réprima un frisson alors que la jouissance se faisait pressante pour lui aussi. Il commença à onduler lentement du bassin alors que tous les muscles du visage de Remus se crispaient. Le sentant au bord du précipice Lucius se releva brusquement.

- Non ! Grogna Remus, au comble de la frustration tandis que Lucius le regardait à moitié perdu dans son plaisir, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il avait quitté son corps, secouant la tête de gauche à droite et ondulant plus fort des hanches, cherchant le corps de Lucius mais il avait perdu sa chaleur.

Ne trouvant pas cette chair si chaude autour de la sienne, il ouvrit les yeux. Lucius l'observait, à genou près de lui. Remus bondit sur lui et s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de son amant comme pour le retenir, puis il lui écarta les cuisses avec un ménagement déconcertant, pensa Lucius, et entra en lui lentement.

Lucius soupira et il amorça de délicieux mouvements.

Son corps glissait contre celui du serpent, miroitant de la sève de leur plaisir et du sang qui maculait leurs deux corps. Il ondulait en lui, sur lui, autour de lui, son membre tressaillant dans son corps à chaque gémissement alors qu'il répondait à ses assauts par de brulants coups de reins.

Il heurtait ce point si sensible en lui encore, et encore, et encore, lui arrachant de sourdes plaintes qu'il savourait haletant contre sa bouche. Et leurs mains se cherchèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que leurs corps se mouvaient plus vite, plus fort. Ils allaient plonger, ils allaient sombrer et dans un dernier mouvement, le plaisir les foudroya, les propulsant droit dans la tanière des dieux.

Remus s'effondra sur Lucius, la peau brulante et leur cœur battant furieusement dans sa gorge. Lucius avait fermé les yeux et une perle salée roula discrètement sur sa joue, il s'empressa d'écraser cette honteuse marque de faiblesse et Remus ne remarqua rien.

Il restèrent un long moment l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur souffle, puis Remus se retira et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtale, dos à son amant. Lucius ne bougea pas. Lorsque la respiration régulière de Remus lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormi, Lucius ferma les yeux à son tour et profita du reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain lorsque Lucius ouvrit les yeux, Remus était blotti contre lui toujours en position fœtale, la tête sur son torse et une main possessive sur son coeur, ses cheveux lui barrant le visage, son nez à même la peau blafarde et tuméfiée de son amant. Il se dégagea rapidement, enfila ses vêtements et se retourna dans ses appartements.

♦♦♦

- Je t'en prie Lily, c'est la dernière fois ! Supplia Severus. Pardonne-moi.

Lily regarda ce jeune homme qui lui demandait humblement pardon mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, la douleur lancinante qu'elle avait ressentie ne s'effacerait jamais et chaque fois qu'elle voyait Severus, elle l'entendait encore, si blessant, si froid, si plein de haine. Elle secoua la tête pour en chasser ses mots qui la menaçaient encore et ses yeux si vert s'embuèrent.

- Je suis désolée Severus, je ne peux pas. Murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as fait trop de mal.

- Lily, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée…

- Je te crois mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner.

Il l'avait trahie. Severus se résigna, il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait tiré un trait sur cette potion d'oubli pour laquelle il était allé trouver Lucius. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, il avait perdu Lily pour toujours. Il la regarda s'éloigner et elle n'entendit jamais ce souffle désespéré flottant derrière elle, l'accompagnant jusqu'où il ne pourrait jamais aller, si près, dans son cœur :

- Pardonne-moi Lily, je t'aime.

♦♦♦

- Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?

Sirius arpentait le dortoir de long en large depuis les premières heures du matin où il avait remarqué que Remus n'était pas revenu.

- T'inquiète pas Paddy ! Tu connais Moony, je te parie qu'il est à la bibliothèque, tu sais bien qu'il se lève toujours avant tout le monde ! Tenta vainement de rassurer James.

- Il était avec Malfoy hier ! S'il a levé un doigt sur lui, je le réduis en bouillie !

- Qui est-ce que tu vas réduire en bouillie ? Demanda Peter soudain très nerveux alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

- Malfoy ! Rétorqua Sirius les dents serrées.

- Ecoute Padfoot, on devrait aller prendre notre petit déjeuné, et s'il n'est pas revenu après ça on avertira quelqu'un d'accord ?

Sirius grogna quelque chose que James prit pour une réponse affirmative et les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le grand hall.

James aperçut Lily et son regard se voila, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis tellement longtemps. James fit une faible tentative :

- Hey Evans ! Alors elle t'a plu notre nouvelle danseuse étoile ?

- James Potter tu n'es qu'un crétin, arrogant et immature !

James poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il passe toujours pour un idiot devant elle.

- Ben, au moins elle t'a parlé aujourd'hui ! Remarqua brillamment Peter.

- Wormtail, apostropha James, je préfère quand tu te goinfres !

Sirius quant à lui ne cessait de fixer la porte d'entrée du grand hall.

♦♦♦

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Le sang et d'autres fluides corporels maculaient ses membres endoloris. Il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver seul mais la peur avait rapidement envahi les parties de son organisme encore valides. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que Lucius savait ? Devait-il fuir ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il eu ces pulsions animales envers cet homme qu'il exécrait plus que tout ? Pourquoi y avait-il pris autant de plaisir ? C'était sa première fois avec un homme mais il avait su tout ce qu'il devait faire, comme si son instinct avait pris le contrôle et que son corps ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder ses amis en face.

Il se débarbouilla un peu dans l'eau fraiche du lac, enfila ses vêtements, puis rentra au château.

♦♦♦

- Prongs, c'est pas normal ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Où est qui ? Demanda Remus qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

- TOI ??? Je vais t'étrangler !!! Rugit-il en mimant des gestes plus qu'explicites.

- Alors Moony, une nuit de folie hein ? Lui lança James accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice.

- Qu… Quoi mais pas du tout ! Nia Remus en se demandant depuis quand James était devenu si perspicace tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard, le sien étant dévoré par la honte.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Renchérit Sirius. On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Tu aurais pu t'évanouir n'importe où dans ce château !

- Mais non Paddy, la pleine lune est passée. Rassura Remus. J'étais dans le parc !

- Toute la nuit ?

- Je me suis endormi là-bas ! Répondit Remus un peu plus sèchement. C'est fini l'interrogatoire ? J'ai une faim de loup ! Asséna-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

James sourit à la plaisanterie alors que Sirius regardait son ami suspicieusement.

- Bon je vous rejoins en cours, je vais prendre une douche ! Annonça Remus après avoir englouti la moitié des brioches de la table.

La journée se passa sans encombre et celle-ci arriva rapidement à son terme. Remus avait essayé vraiment essayé de paraître honteux, triste, dégouté ou n'importe quelle émotion qui puisse le convaincre qu'il ressentait une quelconque culpabilité, mais c'était peine perdue, et pire que tout il ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer de longues mains pâles dévaler son corps pendant qu'il gémirait son plaisir.

- Hey Padfoot, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une partie de quidditch ? Proposa joyeusement James.

- Pas pour moi Jamesie, il faut que je finisse ce devoir de métamorphose ou Mac Gonagall aura ma peau !

- Ca t'apprendra à transformer son chapeau des grands jours en oiseau exotique ! Railla James.

- Non, continua Remus, je crois qu'elle a décidé de te donner ce devoir supplémentaire quand tu lui as dit qu'il ne suivrait définitivement pas avec sa chemise de nuit écossaise !

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant la tête de Mac Gonagall.

- Bon et toi Moony ? Une partie de quidditch ? Renchérit James.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai ma retenue ! Objecta-t-il, ayant tout de même la décence d'afficher un petit sourire contrit.

James soupira théâtralement.

- Je taquinerai la snitch seul alors… Conclue James désespéré.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Wormtail ! Proposa Remus.

- Tu sais bien qu'il a le vertige ! Se lamenta James.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille ! Interrompit Remus.

Remus se dirigea vers les cachots, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce matin, ce qui signifiait que Lucius n'avait rien dit ni sur sa condition de loup garou ni même sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Mais pourquoi ? L'avait-il déjà vendu à Voldemort ?

Quelques tremblements secouèrent légèrement son corps alors qu'il repensait à leurs ébats. Puis il secoua la tête, soudain très nerveux. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Devait-il en parler ? Ou faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ?

♦♦♦

Trois coups fermes retentirent à la porte de l'assistant du Maître des Potions. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de revoir le loup garou. Outre le fait que son corps endolori ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis le matin, le fait d'avoir donné son corps à un homme ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement et pourtant il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir avec aucune des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Severus pénétrer son bureau.

- Severus ? Quelle surprise !

- Epargnez-moi vos ébauches de politesse ! Conduisez-moi à votre Maître. Intima Severus glacial.

- Mon Maître ? S'étonna Lucius.

- Ne jouez pas les imbéciles avec moi Lucius ! Menaça-t-il. Je veux rencontrer votre Maître.

- Mais le Maître ne rencontre pas n'importe qui Severus. Avertit Lucius qui comprit rapidement qu'il ne gagnerait rien s'il niait.

- Dîtes-lui que… il hésita encore une demi seconde puis le visage de Lily lui apparut l'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'irrépressible envie de tendre la main pour le toucher du bout des doigts, puis il se reprit… dîtes-lui que j'ai quelque chose pour lui.

- Soit. Je lui transmettrai le message.

Lucius jubilait intérieurement. Il n'avait rien eu à faire, Severus lui était tombé dans les bras, il pourrait bientôt quitter cette bouche de l'enfer et reprendre ses activités avec l'assurance d'avoir prouvé sa loyauté une bonne fois pour toute à son Maître. Grâce à Severus, il aurait le privilège de trôner à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et quitter cette antichambre de l'enfer.

Il n'entendit pas sortir Severus de même qu'il n'entendit pas Remus entrer.

- Bonsoir. Lança timidement Remus.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment. Chacun voyant défiler devant ses yeux une série d'images toutes plus perturbantes les unes que les autres.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Remus se mit à l'ouvrage et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour en retirer les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation des potions du jour.

Lucius n'avait pas bougé, il observait toujours Remus lorsqu'une vérité dérangeante s'imposa à lui, en dehors du fait que son corps réagissait à la vue du jeune homme.

- Cette potion que tu voulais faire l'autre jour, c'était pour ça ?

Il n'épilogua pas une seconde sur le i _ça /i _tous deux sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait à savoir sa condition de loup garou.

Remus hocha la tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

- Je n'avais jamais fait ça avec un homme avant ! Lança Lucius se morigénant intérieurement pour avoir lancé une telle absurdité.

- Oui, parce que j'imagine que tu avais fait ça avec des tonnes de loups avant ! Rétorqua Remus caustique.

Lucius afficha un sourire amusé et Remus attaqua la potion sans un mot.

Au bout de quelques heures, les potions étaient presque prêtes et Lucius corrigeait toujours les parchemins des élèves… debout.

- Tu ne t'assoies pas pour corriger ? Demanda Remus qui avait constaté malgré lui que l'assistant était debout depuis déjà presque deux heures.

- Pas aujourd'hui ! Répondit Lucius énigmatique.

Remus étouffa un ricanement.

- Les potions sont prêtes ? Lança-t-il pour balayer tout rire indécent.

- Presque.

Lucius s'approcha des chaudrons pour contrôler les décoctions mais se retrouvant derrière Remus, il perdit totalement le contrôle et vint nicher son visage dans son cou respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, il lui semblait ne vouloir rien de plus, simplement retrouver un peu de cette odeur qu'il avait encore sur lui, ce mélange de candeur animale et de douce férocité qui ne le quittait plus. Remus avait fermé les yeux se délectant de la sensation, son corps se rappelant douloureusement les sensations que pouvait procurer ce corps au sien.

Et Lucius s'approcha encore, jusqu'à coller son torse contre le dos de Remus qui soupirait de contentement.

Son corps appelait le contact, sa peau souffrait de ses caresses mais en redemandait avec frénésie.

Lucius était plus doux cette fois et Remus le sentit, il ne voulait plus extraire cette bête de lui, et Lucius ne voulait plus la dominer, ils voulaient juste retrouver ce plaisir qui les avait submergés.

La bouche de Lucius coula doucement le long de son cou alors que ses mains s'égaraient sur le corps recouvert.

Remus tourna la tête et Lucius s'empara de ses lèvres dans un profond baiser qui les fit gémir de concert et les mains de Lucius s'échappèrent vers le pantalon de son compagnon, écartant gracieusement ses robes, pour se saisir de sa virilité déjà éveillée. Remus se cambra contre le corps de son amant et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Viens… je ne veux pas attendre… viens…

Lucius s'exécuta, se débarrassant de leurs pantalons, il passa la main sur le dos de Remus qui se pencha un peu plus en avant et Lucius entra lentement en lui, exhalant un long soupir tremblant.

Remus avait mal, il n'avait pas été préparé mais Lucius le massait langoureusement pour le détendre et bientôt il vint à sa rencontre, donnant de puissants coups de reins. Lucius ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements et Remus s'était redressé, son dos étroitement serré contre le torse de son amant.

Il était contre lui maintenant, caressant son corps du sien, ondulant lascivement, tout près de lui, trop près… Lucius étouffait, le contact était trop intime, trop sensuel, il n'aimait pas ça. Remus avait tourné la tête et embrassait tendrement son cou, le suçotant, le caressant d'abord de sa joue puis de quelques coups de langue par endroit, c'était trop pour Lucius, trop tendre, trop près, il voulait juste jouir et s'en aller. Il suffoquait, Remus avait plaqué sa main sur ses flancs pour rapprocher encore leurs corps, étreignant la peau suintant d'une sève de luxure pécheresse.

Les coups de reins de Lucius se firent plus violents, il voulait en finir, il ne voulait plus sentir ce corps contre lui et cette chaude moiteur qui l'enveloppait… trop près… Remus ondulait contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, son souffle chaud et humide contre le brasier d'épiderme, alors qu'il continuait ce va-et-vient brutal sur son membre si dur.

- Vas-y Lucius… c'est bon… haleta-t-il… plus fort… viens…

Lucius voulait le repousser, mais la jouissance était presque sur eux. Il voulait expulser ce désir immonde de son corps, bâillonner les sots encouragements de ce démon de la chair.

Il ne pouvait s'abaisser à ça, il était un Malfoy, il était un sang pur et s'acoquiner avec un loup garou ne pouvait faire parti de son pédigrée.

Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus durs, plus brutaux.

- Oui… gémissait Remus… oh oui… comme ça ! Viens encore…

Il sentit le corps de Remus se raidir et il se libéra à son tour alors que le plaisir les enveloppait enfin dans son cocon de bien-être.

Il reprit son souffle et se dégagea promptement de ce corps en sueur dont il était bien trop près, le repoussant de sa main.

Remus l'interrogea du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Lucius rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

- La potion est prête, je la mettrais en bouteille, tu peux y aller.

- Lucius…

- Tu peux y aller. Réitéra-t-il fermement.

Lucius avait ce tiraillement dans la poitrine qu'il ne parvenait à identifier et qui lui broyait les entrailles. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer en permanence et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ce malaise lui pénétrait la chair et les os jusqu'à lui retourner le cœur. Cette fois n'avait rien eu avoir avec la première, il s'était senti si proche que son estomac se soulevait douloureusement. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier, jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de ce sentiment grisant et oppressant de ce corps cherchant le sien, de cette chaleur bienfaitrice contre sa peau, autant de témoins de sa lâcheté, autant de témoins de sa faiblesse, autant de témoin de son interdit. Il avait pêché, pêcher contre le mal suprême. Mais comment expliquer au Mal qu'il s'était fourvoyé avec son disciple le plus pur ? Parce qu'un loup garou, c'est maléfique, c'est démoniaque, c'est mal… n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi, cette lumière le transperçait-il pour l'inonder de douceur ? Pourquoi pour la première fois de sa vie sans même en avoir conscience, il se sentait vraiment propre… vraiment pur ? Est-ce que c'est ça l'enfer ?

♦♦♦

- Remus ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs depuis que tu es revenu ! Constata Peter.

- Oui ça va Wormtail. Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Ce vendredi soir s'annonçait particulièrement festif si l'on en croyait la mine réjouie des deux autres maraudeurs.

- Alors prêt pour ce soir Moony ? Demanda James.

- Pitié ne me dis pas que ça implique d'une quelconque façon Mrs Norris et un tutu rose…

- Non encore mieux, Moony ! Répliqua Sirius.

- Arrête ! Là, j'ai vraiment peur ! La dernière fois il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on soit démasqués. Observa Remus.

- Oh je t'en prie, personne n'a soupçonné que c'était nous ! Et qui se serait douté que Dumbledore en profiterait ! S'esclaffa Sirius. Vous auriez du le voir en train de faire pivoter Mrs Norris de droite à gauche pour ne pas que Filch l'attrape ! Vous savez quoi ? Il va me manquer l'année prochaine ! Lança Sirius.

- Aller, Padfoot, ne nous fais pas languir, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Demanda James une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

- Et si je vous dis que ça implique les vestiaires de quidditch des slytherins… Nargua Sirius.

- Ne dis rien, interrompit James, je lis en toi Padfoot, je lis en toi…

Il posa deux doigts de chaque côté de ses tempes et ferma les yeux dans une brillante imitation du parfait médium.

- Je vois les balais de ces babouins dégénérés et je vois de la glu, de la bonne vieille glu extra forte, fabriqué par tes mains expertes et mon cerveau de génie… Déclara-t-il d'une voix basse et lente.

- Non absolument pas mais ton idée est bien meilleure ! On dirait que tu t'améliores à mon contact Jamesie ! Taquina Sirius.

- T'aimerais bien ! Rétorqua James.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Remus se prenait la tête dans ses mains, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'ils passeraient une soirée apaisante.

- Mais on ne peut pas aller dans les vestiaires des slytherins, c'est dangereux ! Objecta Peter.

- Oh Wormtail ! Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Ce n'est pas dangereux c'est excitant ! Lança James en attrapant Peter par les épaules et le secouant énergiquement.

- Et il fait sombre ce soir, il n'y pas de lune, c'est effrayant ! Renchérit Peter.

- Tu as tout faux Wormtail ! Ce n'est pas effrayant c'est exaltant ! Contrattaqua Sirius sous l'œil appréciateur de James.

- Et en plus, on a ma cape d'invisibilité ! S'exclama James en la brandissant fièrement comme ultime argument.

Remus poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme :

- Alors allons-y…

♦♦♦

Le samedi s'annonça plutôt morne. Le match de quidditch opposant Ravenclaw et Slytherin se terminait toujours inévitablement par la victoire des vert et argent, les seuls qui semblaient un tant soit peu enthousiastes étaient les Ravenclaw.

- Les pauvres, soupira James, ils pensent encore qu'ils ont une chance ! Ils sont mignons quand même !

- Prongs, ce que tu peux être défaitiste, se moqua Sirius, je suis sur que d'ici une vingtaine d'année, ils parviendront à en gagner un !

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous préférez voir Slytherin gagner ? Demanda Remus ébahi.

- Allons Moony, reconnais qu'un match contre slytherin est bien plus sportif ! La dernière fois qu'on a joué contre Ravenclaw, James a attrapé la snitch en sept minutes ! Se défendit Sirius.

- Oui on s'est échauffé plus longtemps qu'on a joué c'est quand même un comble ! Renchérit James.

La fin de la journée fut bien plus drôle au goût des maraudeurs. Ils se délectèrent de tous ces slytherins tentant vainement de rejoindre le vestiaire leur balais collé entre les jambes et s'esclaffèrent de plus belle en les observant monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors que les balais en questions se dandinaient de gauche à droite, s'entrechoquant à chaque marche qu'ils gravissaient.

- Hey, Padfoot, regarde, lança James en dardant son regard vers le capitaine de l'équipe des Slytherins, en voilà un qui a deux balais dans le…

- Monsieur Potter, intervint le professeur Mac Gonagall, je vous déconseille vivement de terminer cette phrase si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Sirius, Remus et Peter ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner tandis que James retenait avec peine un sourire de satisfaction.

♦♦♦

Après cet épisode, les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, de frasques délirantes en pleines lunes endiablées, la routine s'était installée.

Remus avait achevé la totalité de ses retenues mais sortait très souvent le soir, pour marcher, pour réfléchir, pour consumer ce désir qui lui brulait les veines et embraser ses reins. Les vendredis ne lui suffisaient plus mais il refusait catégoriquement de mettre un doigt sur ce qui le poussait vers cet être vil et sournois, cet incarnation du Malin au visage d'angelot.

Et chaque fois il entrait dans son corps ou il donnait le sien. Si une infime partie de lui avait la première fois éprouvé une quelconque honte, elle s'était totalement dissipée sous leurs mains impatientes. Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot, ils laissaient juste parler leurs corps, leurs corps bavards et exigeants, loquaces et bouillonnants d'une fièvre qui les submergeait, les dépassait et dont ils n'étaient plus maîtres, comme s'ils l'avaient jamais été.

Et Lucius continuait d'étouffer en silence, savourant l'oppression d'une main de maitre, toujours plus expert, toujours plus avide, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que cette passion se consume et qu'il n'en reste que des cendres mais ce feu qui le dévorait était inextinguible, jusqu'à ce jour maudit, cette heure damnée où il a su, il a compris, sans y mêler les mots.

Un jour comme les autres, une potion, somme toute banale, pour le rhume, pour la grippe, ce soir là, il l'avait senti, ce soir là, il avait compris, ce soir là, ils avaient fait l'amour, un soir comme les autres où ce n'était plus du sexe. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, mais la sensualité de leurs gestes, la profondeur de leurs caresses, la douceur de leurs baisers, ils s'étaient trahis.

Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, Lucius était au creux des bras chauds et protecteurs de son amant qu'il entourait en retour, et il voulait vomir, vomir cette absurdité saisissante, cette mièvrerie assassine. Mais il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte et il le vit, cet immonde sourire sur les lèvres de son amant et il sut. Il devait le faire.

♦♦♦

- Slughorn n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

La rumeur se répandit dans les couloirs plus vite que des chocogrenouilles dans l'estomac de Peter et ce fut Lucius qui assura le cours. Les maraudeurs, d'abord sous le choc, ne l'admirent jamais mais Lucius s'avérait un orateur hors pair, tenant en haleine les élèves jusqu'à la fin de son cours, il connaissait parfaitement les plantes et leurs propriétés, les ingrédients et toutes les incompatibilités et jongler des instructions avec aisance.

- Monsieur Snape, veuillez rester, j'ai à vous parler. Intima-t-il à la fin du cours.

Severus s'avança vers le bureau mais Lucius ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient sortis, s'attirant par là un regard interrogateur de Remus. Interrogateur, ou peut-être jaloux mais aucun des deux ne s'attarda sur la signification d'un regard qui en disait trop long.

- Severus, j'ai transmis ton message au Maître et il semblerait que tu aies attiré son attention, commença-t-il prudemment. Il te recevra ce soir, ne sois pas en retard.

Un arrogant sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, il serait quelqu'un, bientôt il serait important, bientôt il aurait la place qui lui revient de droit. Et il conservait ce fol espoir que bientôt peut-être, elle lui pardonnerait, elle lui pardonnerait parce qu'il serait quelqu'un.

Le soir venu, tous les deatheaters étaient rassemblés dans le sinistre manoir de Lord Voldemort.

La pierre grise et froide recevait les disciples du Malin. La pièce était sombre, dans la pénombre luisait le visage du Mal, le teint exsangue de l'homme Serpent, ses yeux rouges et perçants transcendaient l'obscurité alors qu'il se fixait sur sa proie, droit et fier sur sa parodie de trône.

Severus avait posé un genou à terre devant le Maître des Ténèbres au milieu du cercle restreint de ses adorateurs masqués.

- Severus. Commença la voix glaciale et obscène du maitre des lieux. Mon fidèle Lucius m'a révélé que tu avais quelque chose pour moi…

- Oui Maître. Répondit Severus d'une voix ferme. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne craignait pas. Un excès de bravoure ou une erreur monumentale ? Peut-être les deux mais c'était la première fois qu'un homme ne s'inclinait pas devant la toute puissance de Lord Voldemort.

Le serpent éclata d'un rire quasi hystérique alors qu'il avisait des propos du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Maître ? Répéta-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas ton maitre Severus, où est donc ma marque ? Qu'as-tu fait pour moi ? Je ne suis pas ton maitre Severus. Conclut-il sèchement. Mais je peux le devenir… reprit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Severus baissa la tête un peu plus.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un talent certain pour les potions… Poursuivit-il.

- Oui Maître. Réitéra-t-il avec aplomb.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui que fut ce jeune homme, il avait un cran certain et Lord Voldemort aimait cela.

- Bien, très bien Severus nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble, de très grandes choses, et je te donnerai ce que tu as toujours voulu Severus, je te ferai une place dans ce monde, je te rendrai ta place que d'autres ont usurpée…

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais le Voldemort leva la main pour le stopper.

- Seulement, tu dois me prouver ta loyauté, tu dois me prouver ton dévouement et ta fidélité indéfectible.

- Je suis prêt. Déclara-t-il fermement, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux alors qu'il observait le trône du Serpent.

L'entrevue s'était parfaitement déroulée et Lucius avait fait honneur à son Maître et assuré sa place en ayant mené à bien sa mission.

- Fier de toi Lucius ? Grinça une voix.

- Greyback, cesse de tourner autour de ce manoir comme le prédateur que tu es ! Tu ne seras jamais des nôtres ! Attaqua Lucius.

- Tu te trompes Lucius, le Maître s'intéresse de très près aux loups garous ! Rétorqua vivement Greyback. Mais dis-moi Lucius, tu ne m'as toujours pas livré ce jeune loup…

- Viens le chercher si tu le veux ! Eructa-t-il rapidement, comme pour expulser cette phrase qui lui déchirait la gorge.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas pénétrer l'enceinte du château Lucius ! Remarqua le loup garou.

- Mais tu peux pénétrer Hogsmead…

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Greyback découvrant largement ses dents jaunies et acérées. Il fit courir un de ses longs doigts aux ongles crochus le long de sa mâchoire, crissant sur une barbe naissante.

- Bien sûr… continue… encouragea-t-il devant les hésitations de Lucius.

- Il se pourrait que tu y trouves ce que tu cherches, disons demain soir… le Shrieking Shack.

Lucius quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il le put, il l'avait fait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait craindre ou être soulagé, ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de cette bile remontant sa gorge qui ne demandait que libération.

♦♦♦

Le soir même Lucius retrouva Remus. Et après un corps à corps sensuel, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lucius ouvrit la bouche, alors qu'il était lové dans les bras de son amant.

- Remus ?

Remus se releva d'un bond comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien Lucius qui lui avait parlé et que quelqu'un n'avait pas fait irruption dans le laboratoire.

Il regarda Lucius, atterré. Depuis quand parlaient-ils ?

- Slughorn aura besoin de la salle demain…

Remus hocha la tête, il ne verrait pas son amant le jour suivant.

- Alors on pourrait se voir ailleurs…

- Ailleurs ? Articula difficilement Remus.

Cette pensée à la fois euphorisante et incongrue lui remua l'intérieur :

- Tu veux qu'on se voit ailleurs ? Redemanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime d'un mirage auditif.

Lucius hocha la tête.

Remus se morigéna intérieurement, il aurait voulu lui demander si par ailleurs il voulait dire en public mais connaissant Lucius, il en doutait alors il se contenta de demander :

- Mais où ça ?

- Le Shrieking Shack ? Tu connais ?

Remus afficha un large sourire, bien entendu qu'il connaissait, ce bâtiment était le témoin de toutes ses nuits de pleine lune et le complice de toutes les infractions au règlement des maraudeurs, il lui avait même donné son nom.

Il acquiesça.

- Alors demain soir, quand le soleil sera couché. Conclut Lucius.

Remus acquiesça de nouveau et Lucius l'embrassa, à sa grande surprise, juste un baiser, léger, profond, presque tendre.

♦♦♦

- Hey Moony ! Prêt pour ce soir ? Apostropha Sirius.

- Ce soir ? Demanda Remus, un peu distrait.

- Oh aller Moony, tu sais bien que c'est vendredi soir ! Prongs et moi on voulait aller à Hogsmead pour changer ! Lança joyeusement Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas, je dois aller chercher des ingrédients avec Lucius à Hogsmead ce soir ! Comme Slughorn est toujours absent… d'habitude c'est lui qui nous ramène ce que les professeurs ne peuvent pas nous fournir… tenta-t-il maladroitement de se justifier.

- Ben justement on peut se retrouver là bas quand tu auras fini ! Contra Sirius.

- Non après je dois retourner au château pour les utiliser ces ingrédients ! Renchérit-il un peu agacé.

- Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre par le Whomping Willow, aller Moony ! Insista James.

Remus soupira et abdiqua :

- Très bien, je viendrai après.

James leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

Le soir venu, Remus se dirigea vers Hogsmead, le cœur battant pour rejoindre son amant. Les mots ne franchissaient jamais leurs lèvres mais au fond de lui, il savait, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, depuis le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour sans un mot, il avait compris.

Il pénétra le Shrieking Shack sans problème, par le passage secret parcourant Hogsmead dont l'entrée se trouvait sous le Whomping Willow.

Il faisait très sombre. Il se demandait même si Lucius était déjà là, ils n'avaient pas voulu partir ensemble pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais une obscurité épaisse l'entourait tel un nuage de fumée grisâtre et diffus.

Il pénétra cette chambre qu'il connaissait bien et parcourut la pièce des yeux à la recherche de son amant, lorsqu'il vit les contours d'une silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre puis une faible lumière se refléter sur des cheveux couleur de lune. Il avait reconnu Lucius et il avait une irrépressible envie de sourire. Après tout, c'était un peu comme un rendez-vous, un caractère officiel dans leur étrange relation mais aussi une confirmation, la confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas ses séances de potions qui terminaient inévitablement dans les bras forts de cet être si vil mais tellement précieux.

- Lucius. Soupira Remus inexplicablement soulagé.

Mais lorsqu'il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre son amant une autre silhouette se dressa devant lui. Une ombre terrifiante au regard de mort, et cette lueur de convoitise perverse qui l'embrassait du regard, l'obscène réminiscence d'une douleur enfouie, des dents jaunies, un teint blême et une haleine fétide, il pouvait voir cette stature courbée et des longs bras tendus comme pour le saisir. Il pouvait sentir les vêtements malodorants, une odeur animale, une odeur de sang, une odeur de crasse, une odeur qui le réveillait en sueur la nuit, qui hantait ses cauchemars, l'odeur de son bourreau, l'odeur de sa propre déchéance.

- Qu'est-ce que…. Tenta-t-il.

- A nous deux mon petit loup ! Attaqua le loup garou.

Il vit cet ébauche d'humain se transformer sous ses yeux en ce monstre abject qu'il était lui-même trois soirs par mois et il prit peur, ce n'était pas la pleine lune pourtant…

Le loup lui sauta à la gorge, toutes dents dehors alors que le jeune homme se débattait comme un diable hurlant à l'aide. Greyback sortait ses griffes et usait de ses poings pour atteindre le jeune homme, il voulait en finir, Remus en était sûr. Il mettait tant d'énergie à lui résister pourtant il était faible, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant la masse qui le recouvrait et lui assénait coups sur coups. Cette bête enragée aurait raison de lui, il était trop fort, trop souple, trop rapide, trop hargneux, il sentait déjà ses dents plantées dans sa chair, il sentait déjà le venin de sa perdition se propager dans ses veines, répandre en lui le mortel poison de son exil.

- LUCIUS !!! LUCIUS !!! Hurlait désespérément Remus.

Lucius d'abord satisfait regardait la scène à présent paniqué, une bouffée d'angoisse le submergeait soudain, la rage se dégageant de la scène était étrange, malsaine. Ce loup garou souillait son amant de ses mains, de ses dents. Il voulait détourner le regard mais la détresse dans les yeux de Remus le subjuguait.

- Juste une morsure Remus, juste une… suppliait-il presque.

- LUCIUS !!! LUCIUS !!! AIDE-MOI !!!

Remus se défendait comme il pouvait repoussant les assauts du loup, évitant les mâchoires acérées mais il n'était pas assez fort, il ne pouvait pas vaincre, il sombrait peu à peu.

- STUPEFIX !!!

La dernière chose que vit Remus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le visage angélique de Lucius penché sur lui, l'angoisse se lisant sur ses traits, si pale, si inquiet, si tendre…

♦♦♦

Le corps fragile dans ses bras, il gravissait les marches le plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Remus respirait à peine et l'étau se resserrant sur la poitrine de Lucius le brisait encore un peu plus. Il avait failli le perdre, perdre son amant. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il avait juste voulu…

- Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! Vite !!! Hurla-t-il entrant dans l'infirmerie en trombe.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'infirmière se précipitant vers le corps inerte de Remus.

Lucius eut du mal à reprendre son souffle alors qu'il déposait Remus sur un des lits immaculés de l'infirmerie.

- Il s'est fait attaqué ! Expulsa-t-il.

- Par Merlin ! Un deatheater ? S'enquit l'infirmière choquée.

Lucius secoua la tête.

- Greyback ! Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Oh Seigneur, pauvre petit ! Il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je l'ai stupéfixé, je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le mordre… une seconde fois… Expliqua Lucius.

- Vous saviez ? Demanda Pomfresh effarée.

Lucius hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux rester ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

L'infirmière le considéra d'un regard suspicieux mais l'inquiétude si poignante dans les yeux de l'assistant acheva de la convaincre.

- Très bien, si vous voulez mais il lui faut le repos le plus complet. Avertit-elle.

Lucius hocha la tête, s'empara d'une chaise qu'il disposa à côté du lit de Remus, il prit sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur leurs mains jointes.

Au petit matin, Lucius ouvrit et yeux et les plongea dans ceux du loup garou emplis de larmes qui le regardait, seul l'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux cuivrés, l'incompréhension mais pire que tout la déception, la trahison, et la souffrance oh oui, tellement de souffrance.

- Remus… commença Lucius.

- Greyback… souffla-t-il… GREYBACK !!! Est-ce que tu me haies à ce point ? S'emporta Remus.

Lucius dévisageait Remus, n'avait-il pas compris ? N'avait-il pas senti lui aussi, cette passion lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, cet abandon lorsqu'il livrait son corps, la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau, n'avait-il pas compris ?

- Tu aurais été un loup garou Remus, un vrai, tu aurais été des nôtres ! Se défendit Lucius.

- Quoi ? Demanda Remus au comble de la surprise.

- Tu aurais servi le Maitre avec nous… tu aurais servi mon Maître… avec moi…

- Jamais !!! Explosa Remus.

- Je t'aurais gardé… chuchota-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas que Remus l'entende, comme s'il avouait une faute grave, un secret méprisable, un pêcher honteux.

- Et tu crois que je me serais mis au service de ce monstre ??? Demanda Remus incrédule. Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé tacher ma peau comme Greyback a souillé mon corps ?

- C'était le seul moyen pour te garder Remus… murmura Lucius les larmes au bord des yeux, je ne renoncerai pas à lui, je te l'ai dit j'aime le mal, je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas pur !

Remus le regarda avec une telle douleur dans les yeux que Lucius ne put soutenir son regard. Le gryffindor le considéra un instant et avança sa main pour lui caresser la joue, des regrets pleins la voix, des larmes inondant ses joues, il lui releva le menton pour qu'il croise ses yeux liquides de peine lorsqu'il avoua :

- Tu étais beau dans mes bras, Lucius… tu… tu étais si pur dans mon corps…

- C'était le seul moyen de te garder… Réitéra Lucius.

- Sors d'ici ! Intima Remus d'une voix sèche et pourtant rauque.

- Remus… Supplia Lucius.

- SORS D'ICI !!! Et surtout ne reviens jamais… Termina-t-il dans un souffle inaudible.

- Remus… Implora-t-il encore.

Mais il était trop tard.

Lorsque Lucius sortit de l'infirmerie, il croisa les trois amis de son amant, Sirius ne lui fit pas grâce de son air méprisant et l'espace d'un instant, un cruel instant, Lucius les envia. Ils pouvaient être auprès de lui alors qu'il avait définitivement perdu tout espoir.

- Remus ! Dumbledore nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Ca va. Mentit Remus, les yeux encore rougis.

Il leur offrit un petit sourire en signe de bonne volonté mais il ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues. Le contraste entre son sourire et ses larmes était saisissant.

James était blême, il se tenait éloigné du lit de son ami, il semblait déconnecté de toute réalité, il ne disait pas un mot mais ses yeux étaient braqués sur les blessures qui maculaient le corps de son ami.

Lorsqu'une tornade rousse s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie.

- James ! Où est Remus ? Apostropha-t-elle.

- Lily ? S'étonna James.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé ! Commença-t-elle. Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle encore parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin elle se tourna vers Remus :

- Remus Comment te sens-tu ? J'étais tellement inquiète, on m'a dit que c'était Greyback !

- Ca va, un peu choqué j'imagine… fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Et à la surprise de tous Lily fondit en larme.

- Lily, hey… tout va bien… Rassura James, se réveillant de sa catalepsie. Il est en vie, continua-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même, tout ira bien. Nous sommes là pour lui, dit-il tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Remus lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

James s'avança de quelques pas et prit maladroitement Lily dans ses bras, l'entourant de son étreinte apaisante.

- Est-ce que vous étiez tous ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle la voix chargée de sanglots.

- Non, il n'y avait que moi et…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Lucius… nous devions aller chercher des ingrédients. Termina Remus.

- Est-ce qu'il… est-ce que tu… enfin Greyback… Osa-t-elle à peine demander.

- Non. Rétorqua Remus, plus fermement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

James lâcha finalement Lily pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de Remus.

- On a eu vraiment très peur Moony ! On a cru qu'il voulait en finir ! Avoua James d'une voix blanche et incertaine.

James était très pâle et avait beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots.

- Je vais bien Prongs, je vais très bien… Mentit-il.

- Ecoute, commença Sirius, on n'a pas le droit de rester, cette vieille mégère n'en démord pas mais on reviendra demain à la première heure, c'est promis.

Remus hocha la tête ne faisant pas totalement confiance à sa voix que les sanglots avaient une nouvelle fois envahie.

Et les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des gryffindors.

Tous les quatre perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de songer à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Greyback avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Puis James se leva brusquement, cette histoire semblait l'avoir ébranlé plus que les deux autres maraudeurs, il se posta juste devant la préfète en chef et la regarda droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses deux émeraudes :

- Lily, je suis un crétin, un gosse de riche, prétentieux, arrogant, présomptueux et crétin aussi… commença-t-il.

- Tu l'as déjà dit… sourit Lily se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est parce que c'est doublement vrai… Assura James. Et mes amis ne valent pas mieux non plus…

- Hey !!! Protesta Sirius un sourire sur les lèvres réalisant que James osait enfin.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil désolé à Sirius.

- … et je ne peux même pas te promettre que je vais changer parce que je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, et il y autre chose qui ne changera pas non plus, je t'aime Lily Evans, je t'ai aimé le premier jour où tu m'as hurlé dessus et je n'ai pas cessé depuis !

Il regarda celle qui faisait battre son cœur se mordiller la lèvre inférieure comme il aimait tant qu'elle le fasse. Il n'attendait même pas de réponse, il voulait juste qu'elle sache.

Elle se leva et lui fit face. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien et murmura :

- Tu vois Potter quand tu veux…

Ils n'entendirent même pas la voix de Sirius derrière eux :

- Et ses amis ne sont pas des crétins !

**39 ans plus tard…**

La dernière bataille les avait finalement tous libérés. Lucius tenait dans ses bras sa femme Narcissa et son fils Draco que la guerre avait épargné, il avait combattu du bon côté, de leur côté, celui de Voldemort et ils avaient perdu.

Enlacé près des tables disposées dans le grand hall. Lucius parcourut la pièce des yeux et son expression se figea. Il blêmit.

A quelques mètres de lui était allongé le corps du loup garou, le corps de Remus aux côtés de sa femme. Et Lucius ne put retenir les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues meurtries par les combats sanglants.

Narcissa le contempla un long moment avant de se décider :

- Va Lucius…

Il regarda sa femme une lueur d'incompréhension à peine dissimulée sous ses larmes.

- Va lui dire adieu. Dit-elle simplement.

Il se leva lentement. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du corps de Remus alors que la foule en liesse après la victoire soignait les blessés et rassemblait les héros.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Remus.

Lucius aimait sa femme sans aucun doute mais Remus avait été son Grand Amour.

- Remus… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque… si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé te garder… si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé… mais sa gorge nouée refusait de poursuivre.

Rien n'était plus douloureux que de voir le corps de son amour étendu là devant ses yeux sans vie, sans ce souffle qui s'accélérait autrefois à son contact, ses yeux qui brillaient de cette lueur de passion animale lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour… si terne à présent, cette bouche qui s'animait sous sa peau, si froide maintenant…

- Remus… Tu n'as jamais pardonné… j'ai eu tort de vouloir te garder parce que je t'ai perdu mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé parce que ça aurait pu marcher…

Il se pencha sur le loup garou, posant la main sur son cœur il murmura d'une voix inaudible :

- Ici, je t'ai gardé.

Alors verdict...? Ne soyez pas trop cruels, j'ai un p'tit coeur sensible... lol


End file.
